Desire For All That Is Lost
by xxcrossbonezxx
Summary: Namine' is living a normal life, except for the weird dreams she keeps having. When strange things start happening, she ends up going on a journey with a strange boy to help his friends, and find out who she is, and if it's possible to change fate.
1. Chapter 1: Tension Rising

**Chapter One~ Tension Rising**

She was different, ask anyone and they could tell you. She was quiet, often caught with her head down or gazing out a window. She saw the world differently, she saw the world the way _she_ wanted to see it. Her world was that of a video game, and she preferred it. Reality was a cold and lonely place. She was invisible, no, not invisible, being invisible would have been cool, she just wasn't worth noticing. Unlike her classmates, she didn't party or socialize very much. She enjoyed the company of a book, a game, or her sketchbook. Even the few 'friends' she had thought she was weird. To them, she looked at things in such a weird way. Although she wanted to see the world, she wanted to be left alone more than anything. To not be looked at like a freak, a social reject, a nobody….

The room was dark as the teacher clicked on the projector and a PowerPoint began, and the other students slowly stopped talking. I slowly pushed a lock of blonde hair out of my face as I looked up at the light on the ceiling, wishing the light would turn back on. I just sighed as I closed my sketchbook and placed it back in my brown shoulder bag. There was no point in me trying to finish my pictures, with the lights off, I couldn't see the paper. I slowly lifted my head and began to actually take in the sights of the room I was in. I had always made a dash for the seat in the back corner, away from everyone, so I could be alone. As I looked around, I noticed most kids were talking to their friends, while some played with their phones, or video games. As the teacher began to start his lecture, I began to zone out more. I was so tired from the night before, yet I didn't want to fall asleep. I keep having these weird dreams whenever I fall asleep, and I can't do anything about them. I keep seeing this group of friends, and I don't know who they are, but I feel like I know them- or that I was there. Shaking my head of the thoughts, I slowly leaned my head back and focused on the lecture a bit, before finally shutting my eyes, and letting myself drift off.

'_**Give me a break Kai-' a blue eyed, brown haired boy said, sitting up on the beach. He had on red shorts, a red top, and a black and white short sleeved jacket. He had fighting gloves on his hands, and a crown necklace around his neck. His eyes looking at a girl who was smiling down on him. She had on a pink shirt, with a white tank top on over-top of a black one. She also had yellow cuffs on both her wrists. She just laughed at the boys reaction. 'Giving up already?' a teal eyed, silver haired boy said, laughing as the other boy jumped up. He had on blue pants with a yellow and black top on. It was yellow in the front, and black in the back, with a black X across the front. He had black cuffs on his wrists and black gloves. The other boy smiled at him and they both took off running…**_

_**The brown haired boy and the brown haired girl both sat on the fallen tree trunk, while the silver haired boy leaned against it with his arms crossed. 'If there are other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one?' he said, before a cave drawing appeared in place of the group of friends.**_

'_**This world has been connected' a voice said, before the brown haired boy appeared and turned to face the shadows. 'Wh-who's there!' he yelled into the cave, wanting to know what was happening. 'Tied to the darkness' the voice finished, before everything changed.**_

_**The sun was setting as the girl and the brown haired boy looked out over the ocean, sitting on the edge of the island. 'Sora, don't ever change' the girl said, smiling.**_

_**The silver haired boy stood on the island with his hand out. The sky was pitch black, like a storm was coming. 'The door has opened' he said, in a dark voice. 'What?' the brown haired boy said, slightly scared as his friend vanished into the darkness. Just then, a huge, black monster stood in front of the brown haired boy, 'You understand nothing' it said before everything went dark again.**_

_**The girl ran over to the boy, about to faint, as the brown haired boy reached out to catch her. 'So…ra…' she said before she faded away, and the boy was blown back into the darkness. **_

_Sora? Who are the other people? Why do I keep having dreams about them?_ I thought as I slowly opened my eyes. I rubbed my eyes as I slowly began to look around the room. I noticed that the lights were still off, and the projector was running, but no one was there. _Great, no one even cared to wake me up once class ended_, I thought as I grabbed my books and put my bag over my shoulder, as I stood up though, I noticed everyone left there stuff. Sitting beside the seats was backpacks, purses, and coats; on the desks were books, cell phones, and ipods. _Why would everybody leave their stuff? Something isn't right,_ I thought as I slowly, and quietly, walked out of the room. As I looked down the hallways, I realized that they were as creepy as the room. Locker doors were open, papers were in the floor, it seemed like the only thing missing was the people. "Hello?" I looked around, seeing if there was anyone that would respond to me. "Hello?!" I said a little louder, getting more and more worried. I ran down the hallway and into the library; it had windows that overlooked most the town. When I reached the windows, I just gasped. Street lights were still running and so were the cars, but they weren't moving, and no one was inside. There wasn't even a single bird in the sky. "Where is everyone? I can't be the only one here, where would the others have gone?" I said aloud, as I grabbed my cell phone from my purse. I had fully charged it the night before, and I kept it off most the day, so I knew I could try to reach someone through it. I looked at the screen, which suddenly read _**Low Battery**_, before it turned itself off. "What?! How is that possible?" I asked the phone, knowing the dead, inanimate object in my hand wasn't going to respond. I attempted to think of the one place where there was _always_ people. I left the library, and headed down to the gym, where there was no one. I quietly climbed to the top corner of the bleachers and sat down. I put my arms around my legs, clutching them, and looked out with a single tear in my eyes. _Am I all alone?_ I thought, as I closed my eyes, trying to think of what was happening, little did I know, doing so ended up putting me asleep.

_**Sora sat, leaning against a wall as he slowly opened his eyes. 'Where am I?' He said before jumping up and running to a ledge that looked over the new town he was in. 'What happened to my home? My island?' Riku! Kai-' Just then, little black, yellow-eyed creatures started to appear, and Sora began to fight them…**_

'_**Who are you?' Sora said, looking over at a tall guy with brown hair, and a scar on his face. He had on mostly black, and had a sword with him. 'They will come at you out of nowhere, as long as you continue to wield the Keyblade' the man said, as Sora looked at the weapon in his hand. **_

_**Just then, a duck and a dog wearing clothes, screaming fell down from the sky, landing on Sora…and they began talking…**_

'_**Hey, why don't you come with us? We can go to other worlds on our vessel' the dog said, smiling. 'Sora, go with them, especially if you want to find your friends' the tall man said, nodding towards the dog and the duck.**_

'_**Donald Duck!' the duck said, smiling as he stuck his staff in the air. 'Name's Goofy' the dog said, smiling as he spun a shield in front of him. 'I'm Sora, I'll go with you guys' Sora said, smiling. **_

'_**The Heartless have a great fear of the Keyblade' the tall man said to Sora, nodding at the weapon in Sora's hand. 'That's right, the Keyblade' a brown haired girl in a pink dress said, smiling at Sora. 'So…this is the key?' Sora said, holding the Keyblade up, spinning it…**_

'_**But the boy is a problem. He found one of the Keyholes' a voice said, as Sora used the Keyblade to lock a door before everything went black**. _

_Another weird dream, this one felt more real than the others, what's happening to me?_ I thought as I slowly opened my eyes, still feeling a little sleepy. Once I looked around me though, I was wide awake. Half the room was gone- replaced with black darkness. Inside the black darkness, I started seeing yellow eyes appear, and move towards me. "Get away!" I screamed as I grabbed my back again and took off running. I wasn't sure where I was going, but I knew those yellow eyes weretrouble. As I left the gym, I noticed the hallway I had enter from was gone, and slowly, the floor beneath me was vanishing too. I took off towards the double doors that lead out of the school, but stopped when a cloud of darkness appeared in front of me. "Come with me," a guy said, as he stepped out of the dark cloud. He had a black hood on, so I couldn't see his face. "Who are you? What's happening?" I asked, tears slowly pouring out of my eyes. "I will explain, but first, you need to come with me, now," the guy said, taking my hand. We then walked into the cloud, vanishing into darkness.

A/N- This is my first fanfiction. I had an idea for it, and with the help of the right songs, i got the feeling i wanted to go with. I'm not sure how many chapters there will be, i've already wrote a few, but they're short, and shall be redone before i post. I was nervous about posting my first story- but i figure, what the heck- why not. So, read it, rate it, and review it please! I promise, the chapters will get better as i realize more about what i want to write 3


	2. Chapter 2: Where Is This?

Chapter 2: Where Is This?

-1_**The merman looked at Sora, his crown was shining in the sunlight that hit the water. 'As the Key bearer, you must already know. One must not meddle in the affairs of other worlds,' he warned…**_

'_**So many places I want to see…I know I'll get there someday' a redheaded Mermaid said, spinning around Sora…**_

_**The half-man, half-goat looked at Sora, Donald and Goofy and cracked a smile. 'Thus, I do hereby dub thee junior heroes' he said as Donald and Sora's mouths hung open. 'Hey! What do you mean 'Junior' Heroes?' Donald said, glaring at the guy. 'You rookies still don't understand what it takes to be a true hero,' the guy replied as Sora got ready to protest…**_

_**The boy looked up at his blue genie friend, he had on off white pants, and a purple vest. 'I…I wish…for your freedom, Genie' he said, smiling at his friend. 'Al!' the genie said, shocked, yet, excited and touched…**_

_**The tall, lanky, skeleton walked over to the girl, who seemed to be made of different things. He took her hand in his and looked down at her. 'Sally, why didn't I listen to you?' he said as the girl smiled. 'Don't feel bad, Jack. We'll come up with another plan for Halloween. Next time, we'll do it together,' she said, as the two hugged…**_

_**Sora, after defeating a terrible dragon, slams his Keyblade into the ground. "Power!' he yells, as everything turns white…**_

_**The black haired girl smiled at Sora, as a little red dragon jumped out from behind her. 'I am Mushu!' it said, as Sora looked down at him…**_

_**The room was dark as the silver haired boy smirked. 'Or are you too cool to play them now that you have the Keyblade?' he asked, as Sora looked at him wide-eyed. "Riku! What are you doing here? Did you find her?" Sora asked, as Riku glared back…**_

_**Sora, Donald, and Goofy flew through the sky and landed on a huge clock tower, along with a little fairy and another boy dressed in all green. "I still can't believe it. I really flew. Wait 'til I tell Kai-' Sora then stopped and looked down. 'I wonder if she'll believe me,' he said, before looking out into the night sky as he added 'Probably not,'…**_

_**A blonde haired man looked at Sora, they were in what appeared to be a big coliseum, and had been having a serious conversation. 'I'm searching too,' Sora said, looking at him. 'For your light?' the man asked, as Sora, Donald and Goofy all nodded. 'Don't lost sight of it,' the blonde man said.**_

_**Sora started walking off, leaving the area he was currently at. The sun was shining brightly there, and there were butterflies and flowers everywhere. 'Sora, where are you going?' a little pink piglet asked. "I'm gonna go look for my friends. They're waiting for me,' he replied, before walking off…**_

_**Sora looked around after the darkness faded, and saw that he was on a boat, alone. He then looked up and saw Riku and glared at him. 'Where are Donald and Goofy?!' he yelled, making his Keyblade appear. 'Instead of worrying about them, you should be asking about her,' Riku replied as Sora's eyes got wide…**_

_What happened?_ I thought as I slowly opened my eyes. "Where am I?" I said aloud, rubbing my head. "The realm of Darkness," a voice replied. I jumped up quickly before I slowly remembered walking into the dark cloud. I then, slowly and quietly, sat back down and sighed. "What happened? Who are you? What were those things?" I asked, getting more and more worried. "Tell me, Naminé, what do you remember?" the boy asked, sitting beside me. I looked over at him, all I could see what the black cloak. Yet, somehow, I knew he wasn't bad. "I remember waking up and everything being different., there were no people. And after waking up the second time, it was like everything was vanishing- and replacing things were these yellow eyes," I replied, ignoring the fact that he somehow knew my name. "it was so strange, and scary," I said, shivering at the thought. "Listen, I appreciate you helping me, but who are you? How do you know who I am? What happened to my home? What were those creatures? What-" the boy then stuck his hand out, as to stop me. "Whoa, slow down. I'll tell you what you want just let me answer what you've already asked before you throw more at me," the boy said, slightly irritated. I simply looked down and nodded. "I know who you are because I was sent to find you by a man named DiZ. Your world, your home, is gone. It's been consumed by the darkness," the boy said as I began to stare off into nothingness. _Gone? My home is gone?_ I thought, wondering if this was even real. "I'll explain more later, but right now, we need to get going," the boy said, standing up. I then stood up and looked over at him. "What's your name?" I asked, curious. "Riku," the boy replied as he started walking. _Riku, why does that name sound so familiar? Didn't I hear it in a dream? Isn't that who that boy, Sora, is looking for?_ I thought to myself as we started walking away. I just followed quietly, unsure of what to say. "My home is gone," I said quietly as a tear fell from my eyes. "I mean, I always wanted to get away from there, but I like the thought of being able to go back," I said, looking down. "Well, look at it this way. At least you get to go on the adventure of a lifetime, right?" Riku said, looking back at me. I looked up at him, and I faked a smile. I knew he was just trying to cheer me up, and even if his attempt was horrible, at least it was an attempt. "I guess, but after this adventure, where will I go?" I asked, curious. "Well, you can worry about that later," Riku replied, as we continued walking. After what seemed like ages of walking in silence, I began to notice that we were still in the dark. "Where are we and where are we going?" I asked, catching up with him. While I was taking in the dark surroundings, he had apparently gotten ahead of me. "We're still traveling through the darkness. Our goal is to make it to a place called Twilight Town," Riku replied. ""Twilight Town, sounds pretty," I said, slightly smiling as I imagined a city in my head. "From what I've heard it's nice," Riku replied, obviously still trying to make me feel better. "Are you mad at me?" I asked, noticing how he wouldn't look at me, and the angry tone in his voice. "No, but I don't like being a delivery boy- or a babysitter," Riku said as I frowned. "Babysitter?! Why I outta-" I started, but I suddenly stopped when I heard this weird, shuffling noise coming from behind me. I slowly turned around and I let out a gasp when I noticed a pair of yellow eyes approaching me. "Riku!" I yelled as Riku turned around. He then spun me out of the way and began attacking the creatures. But for every one he killed, six more would appear. "We're leaving," Riku said, as he opened a cloud. We then jumped through it- not knowing what was on the other side.

**A/N- Sorry it has took _so_ long for me to update, my internet was down and well, you can't post without the internetz. I know this chapter is short, but the next one i longer- i promise- and it involves the first world! Yay! [- insert clapping and jumping up and down]. I should have the next chapter up soon, i'm typing it up tonight [yes, i hand wrote it first because my computer- named Zell- doesn't love me. So, R&R please 3**


	3. Chapter 3: Beauty And The Beast

**Chapter Three~Beauty And The Beast**

"Naminé , you okay?" I could hear Riku asking, and I wanted to reply, but I couldn't at the moment, so I simply nodded my head. "What…what happened?" I asked, rubbing my head as I slowly opened my eyes. "We jumped through the black cloud and you, um, fainted," Riku replied. "Fainted? Ugh, I swear I have never fainted or slept so much in my life…figures," I said as I sighed. I then slowly sat up and looked around to see where we were. As I looked around, I noticed we were in front of a beautiful castle, which had an amazing garden, which is where we were. There were fountains and trees, and the flowers seemed to have a shimmer to them. As I stood up, I looked up to see a beautiful night sky filled with stars and a full moon. "Wow, this place is so beautiful. Where are we?" I asked, looking around. "Beast's Castle," Riku replied, looking around. "Beast?!" I asked, my eyes getting wide. "Beast!? And you're _okay_ with that? It could eat us or something! Are you insane?" I said, freaking out as I remembered all the movies I had seen with vicious beast's. "It's not _that_ kind of beast," Riku said, matter-of-factly. "What do you mean? And how do you know?" I said, placing my hands on my hips as I leaned towards him. Riku looked up for a minute, as if thinking of a way to put his answer. "King Mickey told me about the different worlds," Riku replied, looking towards the castle. "What's the story behind this one then? Why isn't the beast vicious?" I asked, wanting to know.

"This is Beast's Castle. The Beast, who is actually a Prince, was a rude and mean man. When an elderly woman came to his castle on the eve of a bad storm to stay the night, he turned her away, calling her hideous," Riku said, looking towards me to see if I was listening. "That's so mean," I said, looking down, as I slowly got sucked into the fairytale story Riku was telling me. "Well, the old woman turned out to be a beautiful girl, a beautiful witch. She cast a spell on the Prince, turning him into the beast he truly was. She also gave him and enchanted rose. She told him that if he didn't find someone to love him the way he was before the last petal on the rose fell, then he'd remain a beast forever," Riku explained as I just stared in wonder at the castle. "This is crazy, it's like some twisted fairytale world. I used to hear stories when I was a kid that seemed unreal, and now, it's like they really _are_ real," I said, looking over at Riku. "Well, the stories had to come from somewhere," Riku said as we started to walk towards the castle. I was still unsure of how the Beast would react to two strangers coming to his castle. "Did the Beast ever find someone?" I asked, almost afraid to know. "A girl, he fell in love with her, or so I've heard," Riku said, as we knocked on the door. I slowly stood moved myself behind Riku, still slightly scared.

The door then opened and to my shock, I didn't see a huge beast, I saw a small, brown haired girl. "Hello?" she said, looking at us. "Hi, I'm Ansem, and this is Naminé . We were wondering if we could talk to you," Riku said, as I just looked up at him. _Ansem? Why did he use a fake name? Is he not who he says he is?_ I thought as the girl nodded and let us in. "I'm Belle, Beast is upstairs. It's nice to meet you both," Belle said, smiling at us. "It's nice to meet you too," I said, shyly. "It's time for dinner, would you like to talk over some dinner?" Belle asked as I nodded. "Yes please, that'd be nice," I replied, almost too quickly. Behind me, I could swear I heard Riku chuckle. Ever since I was swept away from home, I had focused all my attention on so many things, I hadn't realized how hungry I really was. "Great! If you want to, you can go on and have a seat while I go get Beast," Belle said, as she motioned towards the Dinning Hall. Both Riku and I nodded and went into the Dinning Hall. We then sat down across from each other and I just looked over at Riku, who had yet to take the stupid, black cloak off. "Ansem?" I asked, looking him dead in the face. "Yeah, I don't want people to know who I really am," Riku replied, looking back at me. "Why? What aren't you telling me?" I asked, confused. "Look, I don't expect you to understand, but a lot has happened in the past. Things I want to leave behind," Riku said, getting angry. "Fine, I will go along with this for now, Ansem. But I promise you, I will find out the truth, even if it kills me," I said, glaring at him. Just as Riku was about to reply to my comment, Belle walked in the room, with Beast following. I couldn't take my eyes off Beast. He was huge and looked vicious beyond belief. Yet, looking into his eyes, you could tell that wasn't the case. "Ansem, Naminé , this is Beast. Beast, say hello to our guests," Belle said as the two sat down. "Hello," Beast said, looking down. After Beast sat down, the food started to appear, in the weirdest way ever. The cups and plates walked over and placed themselves in front of us. I just looked up and smiled, liking the fact that I didn't have to dish out my own food.

"So, what is it you would like to talk to us about?" Belle asked, taking a sip of hot tea. "Well, this is going to sound odd but, has anything weird been happening around here lately?" Riku asked, curious. "Well, there were these little creatures that attacked here before. But, they were locked out," Belle said, looking over at Riku. "Locked out?" I asked, confused. "Yes, by three heroes. Sora, Donald, and Goofy," Belle replied. I just nodded and looked down. _Sora, I do recognize that name. Him, Donald and Goofy, they were in my dreams. They were in __all__ my dreams, but I thought it was all just dreams. Could it be that everything I dreamed about, all the people and monsters are real?_ I thought, looking around. "So, um, the Keyblade master was here, how long ago was that?" Riku asked, he seemed to have a hard time asking them. I just looked up at him. _Keyblade master?_ I thought, getting more and more lost. "Yes, he was looking for his friends. We do hope he found them, we haven't heard from him in awhile," Belle said, looking. "He was looking for his friends? I thought he was just sealing the Keyholes," Riku said, as I looked over at Belle and Beast. "He was, but he lost his two friends, Kairi and Ri-" Beast started, but before he could finish we heard a loud Boom coming from in front of the castle. "What was that?!" I asked, worried. "Oh no," Belle said as Riku and Beast jumped up and ran to the castle door. Me and Belle then looked at each other before getting up to chase after Riku and Beast.

When we got to the castle doors, Beast flung the doors open, as me and Belle gasped. Outside the door was tons of the yellow-eyed monsters. "Heartless!" Riku said, as I then looked out the door and just pointed. I couldn't even try to tell Riku what I saw. There was a HUGE monster outside, behind all the little ones. "What is that?" Belle asked, as Riku gently pushed me and Belle back. It was a black and teal monster with fiery orange hair and huge yellow eyes. "It's a Dark Thorn," Riku said, sighing, as a weird, dark, key-like weapon appeared in his hand. _So that's how he killed those creatures when we were in the Realm Of Darkness,_ I thought, as Belle looked over at him. "Another Keyblade?" Belle said, looking at Riku. "Not exactly," Riku said, turning to face Beast. "You in?" Riku asked, as Beast smiled. He then let out a vicious roar and charged at the Dark Thorn. Riku just smiled and ran after him. "Quick, Naminé, let's shut the doors so the Heartless won't enter. We can watch Beast and Ansem from the Parlor," Belle said as we shut the Castle Doors. We then ran to the Parlor windows, where we watched as Riku and Beast took on the giant Heartless. Riku was amazing! He was quick, and could dash out multiple attacks at the same time. The Dark Thorn dealt a few attacks to Riku and Beast, but it didn't stand a chance against the two of them together. Once the Dark Thorn was defeated, Riku and Beast finished up the other little heartless and then headed back towards the castle.

Belle and I just smiled as the two walked into the parlor. "Wow, that was amazing!" I said, smiling at Riku. "I agree," Belle said, hugging Beast. "I couldn't have done it without Ansem," Beast said, smiling at Riku. I slightly frowned, I still wanted to know what was _really_ happening. "It was nothing, really," Riku said, I could tell he was smiling about it. "Um, Ansem, I think we should get going, I'm getting really tired," I said, looking down. I hadn't slept for awhile and I was so tried. "Well, why don't you stay here? We have plenty of rooms. We'd be more than happy if you'd stay here," Belle said, smiling. "Thank you, we'd love to," Riku said, as I smiled and nodded. Belle then lead me up to my room on the East Wing, near hers. I then said goodnight to everyone and went in the room, shutting the door behind me. I looked around the room, taking in everything. It had a huge bed, and a vanity in the corner, along with a bay window and a chest for clothes. I then walked around before noticing that there was a cleaning station in the next little room. _Well, it's not the showers I'm used to, but I'm not gonna complain_, I thought, as I tossed my bag on the bed and headed to clean up. Once I had got cleaned up and dressed again, I shook my hair dry before sitting at the bay window with my notebook in my lap, and my crayons beside me. I then began to draw the view out of my window.

After I drew everything, I began to go back and add more colours to the picture_. _While I was colouring, I heard a knock at the door. I then looked over at the door, wondering who it would be. "Come in," I said, expecting Belle to come in. I was shocked when the door opened and Riku walked in. "Hi," Riku said, shutting the door behind him. "Hi," I said, looking down at my drawing. "What are you working on?" Riku asked, walking over to where I was. I then showed him the picture, wondering why he was being so…nice. "It's really good," Riku said, handing the picture back to me. "What's going on, Riku? What are those, Heartless, creatures? Why are you going by Ansem? What am I here for?" I asked, as Riku sat down on the corner of the window seat. He then sighed, and took the hood down, so I could see his face. I had never seen anyone so…gorgeous. He had long, silver hair which had a shine to it, and beautiful Aqua eyes. It was almost impossible for me to look away. "I'm not going to explain why I go by Ansem, not yet anyways," Riku said, looking out the window. "Okay, what is a Heartless then?" I asked, wanting _some_ answers. "When a person loses their heart, to darkness, a Heartless is born, and I seeks out other hearts to corrupt. It happens naturally, but now people are finding ways to artificially create them," Riku explained, as I nodded. I actually understood what he was saying. "So, what do I have to do with all of this?" I asked, almost concerned. "Well, I'm not sure. DiZ and King Mickey said they needed you, so I was sent to find you," Riku replied, looking down. "So, we're meeting them in a place called Twilight Town?" I asked, making sure I remembered correctly. "Yea, the sooner we get there the better," Riku replied, standing up. "So, get some sleep, we've still got a long way to go," he said, putting his hood back up before leaving the room, leaving me alone again. I then put my notebook and crayons up before heading over to the bed. I then laid down, and turned so I could look out the window. As I looked out the window, I began to wonder what was going to happen next, and I was attempting to figure out what was really real, as I slowly drifted off to sleep.

Waking up the next morning was odd. Although I was positive that I had slept all night; the moon was still shining in the night sky and there was no sign of daylight. As I sat up, I heard a knock on the door, and then Riku walked in. "Hey, it's time to go," Riku said, putting his hood back up. He obviously hadn't been awake long either. "But it's still dark, I'm not sure I even slept," I said, trying to think about when I laid down. "The moon is always up here, there is no daylight in this world. We've been asleep for hours," Riku said as I blushed. "I have a lot to get used to when it comes to traveling between worlds," I said, avoiding looking Riku in the face. We both then, quietly, went down the stairs to the Entrance Hall. "So, I guess this is goodbye?" Belle said, as we hugged. "For now," I said, smiling. "You're both welcome here anytime," Beast said, as we smiled. "Thanks, goodbye for now," I said as we waved goodbye and went out the Castle Doors. "Where to now, oh mighty leader?" I said, being sarcastic. I was a little annoyed that I never had any say in anything. "Agrabah," Riku said, as we entered a cloud of darkness.

**A/N: Wow, i think that's the longest Chapter i've typed to date! Woo-hoo! Sorry about Chapter 2 being one big blob...i wasn't sure how to space it and i had to leave so i just posted it, so i apologize. Thank yuo to everyone who has reviewed! I'm attempting to make it more interesting, so now that other worlds are coming into play, it'll get better [i hope]. So, thanks for reading! R&R 3**


	4. Chapter 4: A Day In Agrabah

Chapter 4: A Day In Agrabah

As I slowly opened my eyes, I saw the sun shining brightly…too brightly. "Ugh, why is it so bright?" I said, complaining as I squinted my eyes. I had gotten used to the night sky of Beast's Castle, so the sun was brighter than I had remembered. "Agrabah is a desert city," Riku said, matter-of-factly. "Why do you have to be such a jerk to me? Let me remind you that my HOME was destroyed, I've been yanked out of reality by a stranger seeing places I've never even thought possible to exist outside of my dreams and there are little black Heartless creatures trying to KILL me," I said, walking ahead of him as I let my anger show. "And what? You think my life is a fairytale? You know _nothing_ about my life!" Riku yelled, catching up with me. "So then tell me! Maybe then I'd know why you're so mean!" I said, facing him. I then heard someone clear there throat, and I saw Riku, who had quickly put his hood up, nod in front of me. I then turned and saw a black haired boy. "I'm Ansem, this is Naminè, you must be Aladdin, right?" Riku said, shaking the boys hand. The boy was barefoot, and had white pants on, he was shirtless yet had a vest on, and he seemed…familiar. _Why do I feel like I've seen him before…_ I thought, trying to figure out why I felt like I knew Aladdin. "Wait, Aladdin! You know Sora!" I said, remembering the dreams I had. I could tell Riku was looking over at me, semi-confused. "Yes, I do know Sora," Aladdin said, smiling. "How did you know?" Aladdin asked, curious. "I had a strange dream, and you and Sora were in it. Seeing as how most the dreams I've had are turning out to be true, I figured this must be true too," I replied, blushing. "Well, Sora came here before to help me rescue Princess Jasmine," Aladdin said, as we walked into the city of Agrabah.

"You know a Princess?" I asked, shocked. "Yea, she kinda found me, and I kinda found her…but our status kept us apart-but Sora helped us," Aladdin said, as he ran his hand through his hair. "I've never met a Princess before," I said, smiling as Aladdin smiled at me. "Well, come on! I'm sure Jasmine would love to meet you. Any friend of Sora's is a friend of ours," Aladdin said, as we began to walk towards a gorgeous palace. "Really? Wow, I'm actually kind of nervous," I said, looking down at my plain white dress. "Don't be, Jasmine is super sweet," Aladdin said, he then looked back at Riku, who was following us. "Is your friend always this quiet?" he asked, curious. "He isn't really a friend-friend, he's more of just an acquaintance, and sadly, yes, he is normally this quiet," I said, looking down. I didn't know if Riku was listening or not, and for once, I didn't care. Aladdin was super nice, and I was enjoying talking to him. We quietly went into the palace and headed up to the second floor. Aladdin was very sneaky as we headed up the stairs, it was almost as though Aladdin wasn't welcome. We reached a curtained off room and Aladdin cleared his throat. "Jasmine, are you in there?" Aladdin said, quietly. "Yes Aladdin, come on in," a girl's voice replied- I was assuming it was Jasmine's. "I brought some friends along, they're friends of Sora's," Aladdin said, as we walked into the room. "That is Ansem, and this is Naminè," Aladdin said, introducing us. "Hi, I'm Jasmine, it's nice to meet you both," Jasmine said, smiling. Jasmine was gorgeous! She had long black hair, and brown eyes. She was wearing teal, which looked great on her since she had an amazing tan; and she had a gold crown on her head. "I've never met a Princess before," I said to Jasmine, as I blushed. "Well, if that's the case, I'm honored to be the first one you've met. Come, let's go outside and talk and let the boys talk in here," Jasmine said, as we left the room and went behind the palace, to the gardens.

"It's so beautiful here," I said, looking around at the gardens. There were fountains of water surrounded by colorful flowers and plants. Statues were scattered in different places, each one of them shining in the sun. "I love it here," Jasmine said, smiling as she sat down on the edge of one of the fountains. "So, how did you and Aladdin meet?" I asked, as I sat down beside her. "I know everyone says being a Princess would be a dream; I mean, when you hear the word 'Princess' what do you think of?" Jasmine asked, looking over at me. "Um, fancy clothes, amazing balls, Princes, riches," I said, smiling at the thoughts. "That's all anyone ever thinks. But the truth is, I can't do anything! I always have to look presentable, I always have guards with me, I have to wear what they say, marry who they say, I couldn't take it anymore. So one day, I threw on some old clothes and I snuck out. I was so nice to just be normal for once, but even with the clothes, the guards still recognized me and started chasing me. Aladdin, thinking I was a common street-rat, he helped me," Jasmine said, smiling as her eyes twinkled at the memory. "That is so sweet!" I said, smiling. "What about you and Ansem?" Jasmine asked, curious. "We are not a couple, it's a long story," I replied, frowning. "Oh," Jasmine said, confused. I then took a deep breath and sighed. "He says he was sent to find me, but he won't tell me why or by who or anything. I feel so lost, I just want to know what's happening," I said, looking over at Jasmine. "I'm sorry Naminè, I know how that is," she replied, slightly frowning. We then talked for a bit more, about anything and everything. I have to admit, it was nice. Before too long though, Riku and Aladdin showed up.

"You girls having fun?" Aladdin asked, as him and Riku walked over to us. "I guess," I said, before slowly walking away. I didn't want to be near Riku yet, I was still mad at him, but sadly, I was not alone for long. "I know that face," Aladdin said, walking up beside me. "What face?" I asked, looking at him, wondering what face I must have been making. "Let's take a walk, go into town for a minute, we'll talk," Aladdin said, as we exited the palace area. I looked around at the busy city, everyone was at the street venues buying everything from fruit and clothes, to jewelry and rugs. It was so different from Beast's Castle…I couldn't decide which I liked better. Sure, Beast's Castle was dark and slightly scary, but Agrabah was just so bright and busy...I felt like there was no place to go to be alone. "So, Ansem told me that your home was destroyed," Aladdin said, grabbing an apple of a cart as we walked by it. "Sadly yes," I said, frowning. Aladdin then wiped the apple on his vest and handed to me. "Thanks," I said, taking a bite of the fruit. As I took a bite, I noticed Aladdin looking around a lot. "What's on _your_ mind?" I asked, curious. "Nothing, it's just- you and Ansem aren't from here, so I'm wondering if anything else might show up," Aladdin said, quietly. "You mean Heartless?" I said, as Aladdin nodded his head. "What exactly _is_ a Heartless?" I asked, seeing as how no one really explained what they were. I mean, I understand they don't have hearts, but how? Why? "Truthfully, I'm not sure. Your friend Ansem would know," Aladdin replied, truthfully as we slowly circled and began heading back to the palace. "Yeah, but I can't get him to tell me anything," I said, folding my arms across my chest, I made sure the apple was away from me though. "I think he is more like you than you think, you both seem to be going through things. Just give him some more time, I'm sure he will open up more later," Aladdin said, smiling as he looked down at his feet. "I hope so, otherwise I'm going to have to beat it out of him," I said, slightly smiling as Aladdin laughed. "Did Ansem…did he…did he give you any hints as to why I'm important to him or anything?" I asked, trying to figure out the best way to word it. "No, he didn't. I'm sorry," Aladdin said, as we headed back into the palace and around back to the garden. "It's okay, I'm just getting annoyed with being left in the dark, that's all," I replied, sighing. We then walked over to where Riku and Jasmine were sitting and Jasmine just smiled at us, before rushing over to hug Aladdin. "Would you two like to stay for the night? It's going to be dark soon, and I know you both must be tired," Jasmine said, looking over at Ansem, then at me. "That sounds great to me," I said, smiling as Riku nodded in agreement. "Well, sadly Aladdin, this is goodbye for now. I'm going to take Ansem and Naminè to their rooms," Jasmine said, kissing Aladdin before he waved goodbye.

We then walked into the palace and Jasmine dropped me off at my room first. It was a beautiful room, with tons of bright colours and an amazing balcony. I just smiled as I walked over to the balcony to get a better look at Agrabah, at night. There were lights around the town from fires and lanterns, and you could hear the sounds of people still out in the city, scrounging for anything they could find. "I just love the balcony," Jasmine said, walking into the room as I jumped a little. "You startled me," I said, blushing, before turning my attention back to the view. "It is an amazing view," I said, smiling. "Aladdin rode up to the balcony once on a magic carpet, he was singing this beautiful song, and I ended up going with him that night to see some many wonderful places. It's something I'll never forget," Jasmine said, smiling as she pictured the scene in her head. "I came in here to see if you needed anything," Jasmine, said, shaking her head as she snapped back to reality. "I'm fine, but thank you," I said, smiling as Jasmine nodded and left. After wondering around the room for a bit, and admiring all the amazing sights to be taken in, I finally decided to lay down for the night.

"Well don't you look peaceful, Naminè," a voice said, as I quickly jumped up, wide awake all of a sudden. "Aw, I didn't mean to wake you, you looked so, tranquil," the voice said, as I looked around the room. I didn't know how long I was out for, but from the look of the night sky out the balcony walk-way, I was apparently out for awhile. "Who are you?" I asked, the minute I heard the voice- I knew it wasn't Riku. "Let's just say I'm here to check up on you, make sure you're doing as you supposed to be doing," the voice said, as I rubbed my eyes, hoping to get a better look at the person. "Who are you?" I asked again, getting mad. "Name's Axel, Got it memorized?" the voice said, before dropping a folded piece of paper on my bed. Then, Axel walked off, into a cloud of darkness. I quickly grabbed the piece of paper and opened it, I then gasped. It was a picture, I had drew, of Sora, Kairi, and a boy who looked identical to Riku…._Riku is lying to me, is he really the good guy? If he is or was a friend of Sora's…why wouldn't he help Sora?_ I thought, before I quickly threw the now folded piece of paper into my bag. Riku then knocked on the wall before moving the cloth at the doorway. "Let's go, while everyone is asleep," Riku said, as I sighed. "What about Aladdin and Jasmine?" I asked, curious. "They have enough to worry about, let's go," Riku said, as a dark cloud appeared. "Where to now?" I asked, mad that we couldn't say goodbye to Jasmine and Aladdin. "To a place where nothing is as it seems," Riku said, before taking my wrist and pulling me into the dark cloud…

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I swearz i didn't mean to take so long to post this chapter..i've just been super busy. Hopefully, now that things have died down some, i can update more often. But thank you to everyone who has been reading! I sorry if it's not the best [i trying]...whenever i finish this story [i don't know when that'll be]..i will be more of an experienced writer. Thank you once again!  
3**


	5. Chapter 5: Holy Bananas!

**Chapter 5: Holy Bananas!**

Total darkness. After being in Agrabah, the darkness seemed to be, well, a lot darker than before. I had expected, as many times as Riku and I had went through the dark cloud, to be used to it by now. I, however, was not. And truthfully, the more I traveled to other worlds and heard the horror stories about the Heartless, the darkness was becoming a more and more terrifying place to me. Riku still wasn't saying much, and I had been debating on whether or not I should tell him about my late night visitor- Axel. As much as I wanted to be terrified of Axel, I felt there was more to him than him just delivering me a message. I couldn't tell if he was threatening me, or if he was warning me. I suppose at this point, I'd take either. It's not like Riku was saying much. My feelings about Riku are starting to change, at first I thought he was misunderstood, now I think he's just a jerk. As much as I just wanted him to open up- he wouldn't. As we continued walking, I kept my eyes on the ground, watching each step I took. I was unsure of how long we had been walking, but I know it probably wasn't as long as it felt. As we walked, I was wondering who would fill me in on things first, Riku or Axel. At this point, I think Axel is more likely to than Riku. As I slowly started to look up, I saw a dark cloud appear. "Finally," I said, sighing as we walking into it.

I didn't know what to expect as we walked out of the cloud. The only thing I knew for sure was that I'd be in for a shock…I just didn't know how _big_ of a shock.

The minute we walked out of the cloud, it felt as though we were falling. I screamed as I looked down and realized that we were, in fact, falling- and fast. Before I knew what we happening, I saw Riku grab me and then everything went black as I buried my face in his cloak. I couldn't believe Riku had grabbed me so he could take most the impact! Within seconds, we thudded to a stop.

I slowly opened up my eyes as I rolled over- off of Riku's arm. "Are you okay?" I asked, worried about Riku. "Ugh, I'm fine. You?" Riku asked, sitting up slowly. "I am fine, thanks to you," I said, smiling as I stood up. I then turned and held my hand out to Riku, to help him up. Shockingly, he actually put his hand in mine and let me help him up. "Thanks," Riku said, quietly. "Are you sure you're not hurt?" I asked, watching Riku rub his head. "I'm fine," Riku said, moving his hand quickly. I then began to look around as Riku walked off. I noticed we were in this abandoned, wooden building. There were leaves and tree branches everywhere, and it looked like the place was made a long time ago. I then went over to where Riku was, which was on the outside balcony of the strange building. "Wow, this is amazing," I said, joining him. From where we were standing, we were over-looking a jungle. It was huge, and colorful. "Welcome to the Deep Jungle," Riku said, as I smiled. I then looked and gasped. "We're standing on a tree house!" I said, smiling. "Listen, you have to be careful here. Not only will there be Heartless, but also panthers and jaguars," Riku said, warning me. "Okay, well, let's go then. I'd rather _not_ be here when the owners of this fort come back," I said, as Riku nodded. We then walked out of the tree house and down a giant tree trunk, heading deeper into the deep jungle.

We walked in silence most the way into the jungle. Riku didn't talk much because, well, it's Riku. I didn't talk much because I was listening for anything that could possibly kill us. After we walked deeper and deeper into the jungle…I began to wonder if we'd even see anyone else. "Does anyone even live here?" I asked, curious. "Think back to your dreams…you know more than you think you do." Riku said, not stopping. "I…I can't remember," I said, after thinking for a moment. "You'll remember eventually," Riku said, as we entered this water-hole looking area. The trees around us had grown to form a canopy over the three ponds of water. Each water hole had a hippo in the water. I then stepped on a stick and it cracked. "Oh dear!" a girl said, falling and hitting the ground. "Oh, um, are you okay?" I asked, as she stood up and dusted her dress off. "I'm fine, my name is Jane. Wow, real people…it's very rare to see people here. Well, there is Tarzan, but he was raised by the apes," Jane said, rambling as Riku and I looked at each other. "Um, I'm Naminé, and this is Ansem," I said, introducing me and Riku. "Tarzan...apes?" I added, confused. "It's nice to meet you both. Tarzan is my…friend. He was in a crash and ended up here when he was a kid…the apes have raised him, though I have been teaching him to talk. I bet he's at camp, if you'd like to meet him," Jane said, looking over at us. Despite the face that she was in the deep jungle, she did not look like an explorer in her yellow dress and fancy boots. "Sure," I said, as Riku looked over at me. "Oh goody! Follow me," Jane said, walking off. "I think she'd been in the jungle _way_ too long," Riku whispered to me as we followed Jane. I then burst into giggles as we followed Jane to the camp.

When we got to camp- it was NOT what I was expecting at all. Camp consisted of a few yellow tents and crates. "This is camp?" I asked, shocked. "Talk about a letdown," Riku said as I once again, started giggling. "This is camp. We, me and my assistant, came here to study the apes, and when we arrived here, we met Tarzan," Jane said, as we walked into a tent and she started up a projector…showing different images from their expedition. "So how did you meet Tarzan?" I asked, curious. A big smile then appeared on Jane's face. "He save me from a terrifying Jaguar," Jane said, smiling. "Of course," I said, quietly as I sighed. Jane then began talking about the stuff she was making before she exited the tent. "Of course what?" Riku asked, looking over at me. "Of course she was rescued by Prince Charming. Does every girl fall in love with the guy that saves her?" I said, sighing. "Wouldn't you, Miss Fairytale-ending?" Riku asked, before walking off to find Jane again. _What is going on? Why is Riku being so…friendly?_ I thought, as I walked out to find the other two.

As I walked over to the others, I noticed Jane was still talking, and Riku was standing there with his arms crossed-obviously bored. "Hey, so, where's Tarzan?" I asked, walking over beside Riku. I then heard Riku sigh a sigh of relief- I don't think he could handle Jane for much longer. "He's on his way," Jane said, looking up at the trees. "How can you, um, tell?" I asked, as Riku smirked. "The birds in the trees," Jane said, pointing up. I then looked up and saw that the birds were flying away. Moments later, this buff, long haired man landed in front of us. "Tarzan, this is Ansem and Naminé, they are friends," Jane said, as Tarzan looked over at us. "Friends," Tarzan said, but he didn't say anything more. Truthfully, as pretty as the Deep Jungle was, I wanted to go. I wanted to get Riku somewhere where we could talk-and he could maybe, just maybe, explain some things. We stayed and, attempted to talk to Jane and Tarzan more, before we decided there was really no reason for us to stay. So we quickly said goodbye and headed off, and into our dark cloud.

The silence between us started as soon as we walked into the cloud. It was like the joking and the smiling were gone. The Riku from the Deep Jungle…stayed in the Deep Jungle. "So, what happened back there?" I asked, curious. Riku's walk then slowed down a little. ""What do you mean?" Riku asked, confused. "You were actually…charming in the Deep Jungle…not so much," I said, as Riku chuckled. "What?" I asked, curious as I walked up beside him. "Why do you worry so much about whether or not I like you or want to talk?" Riku asked, as I looked down. "I don't know," I said quietly, knowing that it wasn't true. Riku then, for the first time ever, and to my total surprise, turned- took the hood off and looked at me. Even though he kept the blindfold on, I knew he was looking at me. "Why?" Riku asked, as I looked down. "I know there is a reason, so tell me," Riku asked. "Because you're all I've got!" I said, I then turned and started walking off. Riku then walked past me and opened up another cloud. "You're all I've got right now too," Riku said, before walking in. I then looked up, my eyes were wide in shock, as I took off chasing after him.

**A/N: I'm beyond sorry it took me so long. Truthfully...my internet is down :( [tragic-i know] so im bumming a friend's computer long enough to post this..but haz no fear! I have already started the next chapter! [and im thinking this next one Riku might open up...*gasp*]...i'm having a tooth removed soon-epic ouch-so i might not post till after that is done...but i PROMISE...Chapter 6 should be posted sooner rather than later! :D**


	6. Chapter 6: Neverland Sky

**Chapter 6: Neverland Sky**

When I walked out of the cloud, I felt like someone had took my stomach- and twisted it into knots. "I..I think I'm gonna be sick!" I said, rushing over to the side of whatever we were on. After closing my eyes for a minute, I opened them and saw nothing but water. I then backed up slowly and turned to face Riku. I then looked up and noticed a beautiful star filled sky- along with giant sails and masts. "Are we on a boat?" I asked, turning to look at Riku, who nodded. "Captain Hook's ship," Riku said, quietly. "Why are you…"I started before Riku rushed over and covered my mouth. "It's best if we don't draw attention to the face that we are here," Riku said, quietly as I nodded. Riku then moved his hand and we walked over to the highest area on the deck. "I don't know if you know this about me or not, but I get sea sick," I said, sighing as I clutched my stomach before sitting down. I then heard a squeak and I saw Riku jump behind a stack of barrels.

"Ah Smitty, pretty soon, we shall have Peter Pan, then, we can capture his heart and he shall be no more!" I heard a husky voice say. "Uh, aye sir, we sure were lucky Tink showed up, aye sir?" another voice said, one that I believed belonged to Smitty. I then felt my stomach turn as we hit another wave. I held my stomach, resisting what I knew would be inevitable. I then heard another squeak, and I knew that must mean that the two had went back in the ship. I then jumped up and ran over to the side of the boat, taking another couple of deep breaths. "Aye Smitty, looks like we have a stole away," I heard a voice say. I then gasped, before turning and seeing a short, chubby guy in a blue and white striped shirt; and I man with long black hair tucked under a red hat with a feather, and a red jacket and pants. "Aye-aye sir," Smitty said, looking over at me. "I be Captain Hook, and this be Smitty, and you must be our new prisoner," Captain Hook said, smiling. "What?" I said, freaking out. Just then, a bunch of Heartless began to appear around Captain Hook as he laughed. Just as the Heartless moved a step closer, Riku stepped out from behind the barrels. I then noticed Riku didn't have his hood up for once. "Ah…why if it isn't Maleficent's right-hand man," Captain Hook said, smiling. "No one goes near her," Riku said, standing his ground in front of me. "Aw, is she of some value? Much like the other girl you swore you'd protect…what was her name? Ah yes, Kairi," Captain hook said, as Riku got tense. "Leave Kairi out of this!" he said, before his Keyblade appeared in his hand. "Is she as valuable as Kairi?" Captain Hook said, as I fell to the ground...I then slid as far back as I could before I hit the back of the boat. _What's happening?_ I thought, watching as Riku took off the bandana that was over his eyes. He then looked back, his piercing aqua eyes met mine and he stared at me for a moment.

Riku then looked back at Captain Hook, and I feared the worst. "No one touches her!" Riku said, running forward towards the Heartless. He then jumped from the area we were at and he wiped out at least six Heartless with one swing of the Keyblade. Captain Hook smiled and him and Smitty retreated back under the ship-into the rooms. More and more Heartless began to appear as Riku kept fighting them off- but with him fighting alone, I knew he couldn't handle them all. I quickly looked around for anything I could use as a weapon. I then stood up and rushed over to the barrels on the side of the ship and I rolled one over before I attempted to shatter it. Once it shattered, I grabbed a piece of wood and I swung it a few times, making sure I had enough force to hit a Heartless. I then, against my better judgment- took off to fight along Riku.

I jumped down from the balcony area where I was and I hit a Heartless as hard as I could, and it vanished. I then swung at another, and another, until there were no more to hit. Riku then turned and faced me, then he looked down at my hands. "What is that? What are you doing?" Riku asked, he almost sounded mad. "I was trying to help you," I said, looking at him in the face. "And I'm trying to protect you," Riku said, before he quickly turned around. There was a loud boom as the ship rocked- harder than it was normally doing. "What was that?" I asked, scared. "Big trouble," Riku replied, looking around. I knew something bad was about to happen, and truthfully, I didn't think I was prepared for it. "I'm going to go free Tink," I said, as I began to dart away. Riku then grabbed my arm and I turned to face him. "I don't think that's a good idea," Riku said, I thought I saw a hint of concern in Riku's eyes. "I'll be fine. I have a stick, you take care of things out here," I said, as Riku nodded and let go of my wrist. I then took off- running inside the ship. I didn't know what Tink looked like- but from the sound of it-she was a prisoner. As I ran below the deck, I darted into the first room I saw, which had nothing in it but empty barrels. I then saw a black circle appear on the floor- and moments later- a Heartless appeared. I quickly got rid of the Heartless before I accidentally hit a barrel, but instead of it simply falling over-it grew legs and tried to attack me. I then destroyed it before sneaking out of the room I was in, and heading for wherever Tink would be. If Captain Hook was using her, then she'd be in his office. So I quickly took off, heading for Captain Hook's office.

As I negotiated around the ship, I kept running into more and more Heartless…so I knew I must be getting close. I then looked to my left and saw a set of double doors. I then approached the door quietly and I began to hear Captain Hook's voice- asking Tink to tell him where Peter Pan was hiding. I then gripped the wooden stick in my hand harder before bursting into the door…I then looked for Tink…but I couldn't see her. I then, as Captain Hook began to talk, saw a fairy-looking girl in a jar. "That's Tink?" I said aloud-shocked. "Why of course," Smitty said, I then picked up a rock and shattered the container that Tink was in. She then flew out the window- and Captain Hook began to glare at me. "She was our ticket to finding him!" Captain Hook said, as he took his arm and knocked everything off his desk in anger. I then looked at him and held up my 'weapon'…ready to protect myself. "Oh silly girl, it's not just me you have to worry about," Captain Hook said, as an army of Heartless appeared, including some I had never seen before. Captain Hook then laughed as he left the room, leaving me alone with the Heartless. I then began to swing away, hoping to get rid of as many Heartless as I could before I bolted for the door. I kept killing the Heartless…or so I thought. The ones I had never seen before were a lot stronger than the others…I couldn't get rid of them. I quickly swung and hit one, and just as my wooden weapon hit it- another slid over and hit me- sending me flying to the wall. I then thudded to a stop on the floor. I let out a scream of pain. I looked down and saw a gash on my arm. I looked over where the Heartless were and saw my stick laying on the ground. I went to stand up to grab it and a smaller Heartless scratched my leg. I screamed as I kicked the Heartless into the desk before I stood and made a run for it.

I quickly retraced my route and made it back to the deck, where I tripped over the last step and slid right out into where Riku was fighting a giant Heartless…that looked like a sea-monster. I then managed to stand back up before dashing over to the other side of the ship-where Captain Hook was waiting. "Aye, we meet again," he said, pulling out a sword. I then picked up another piece of the barrel I had broken earlier. Captain Hook took a swing at me and I managed to block his attack with my 'wooden sword'. As Riku slowly took down the sea-monster Heartless….I continued to somehow avoid Captain Hook's attacks. I then took a step back to avoid another swing when I tripped over a piece of the broken barrel and I hit the floor. Captain Hook smiled as he towered over me, but just as he was about to deal the finishing blow- a little dagger stopped his sword. "Hiya Hook!" a voice said, as Captain Hook jumped back. "Peter Pan!" Hook said, aiming for him instead of me. "Come on Hook! Bring it!" Peter Pan said, smiling as he jumped from one ledge of the boat to another. He then shot up into the sky and did a lap around the boat before returning to mess around more with Captain Hook.

I was focusing so hard on the fact that Peter Pan, this young boy, was flying that I had forgotten what was happening around me. So when a hand grabbed my unhurt arm, I screamed, closed my eyes, and turned to attack. "It's okay, it's me," a voice said, as I opened my eyes- I saw it was Riku. "Are you okay?" he asked, looking me dead in the face. It was then that I couldn't contain myself. I hugged Riku, ignoring the fact that my arm began to burn as soon as it came into contact with Riku's hood. To my shock, Riku hugged me back, before helping me up. "We've got to move," Riku said, helping me up as we moved from where we were to right below the mast. Peter Pan then, after giving Captain Hook the slip, flew over to us. He then grabbed Tink, who had been following him around, and shook her over top of me and Riku. "Think happy thoughts!" Peter Pan said, smiling. I then began to think of any and every happy thought I could, unsure of what would happen when I did. Before I knew it, my feet were off the ground and I was hovering. "I'm flying!" I said, as Riku shut his eyes as if concentrating. Then, Riku shot up beside me and we both looked over towards Peter Pan. "Follow me!" he said, before taking off. Riku and I just shrugged as we took off after Peter Pan. "Where are we going?" I yelled, hoping that Peter Pan could hear me. "London!" he said, smiling as he turned and faced me and Riku. "We're going to see Big Ben!" he added, before turning around and darting off. I then took off after Peter Pan, excited to see a landmark that I knew about. I then looked beside me and saw that Riku was keeping up with me. I just smiled as we entered a set of big, white, puffy clouds. After flying through the clouds for a bit-we emerged over London.

"It's London!" I said, smiling as I took in the sights. "It's just like I always pictured it," I said, smiling as Peter Pan continued towards Big Ben. I slowed down, taking in the city, when Riku came up beside me. "This look like your London?" Riku asked, looking over. "Yeah, it had everything! The coolest clubs, the hottest bands, the," I started as Riku frowned. "Look closer. This isn't your London. Remember Naminé, your world is gone," Riku said, as I let myself fall closer to the buildings so I could look. Sure enough, it looked…dated. "What…"I thought, looking around. "Come on," Riku said, as I flew back up to where he was. "Let's go to Big Ben at least," I said, as Riku nodded. We then headed over to where Big Ben was. "I'm Peter Pan, and this is Tinker Bell," Peter Pan said, as we sat down on the ledge of Big Ben. "I'm Naminé, and this is," I started, but I was interrupted. "Riku," Peter Pan said, glaring at Riku. He then pulled out his dagger- as if to attack Riku. "No! He's a good guy!" I said, freaking out. "I don't know what he's told you Naminé, but he's far from a good guy," Peter Pan said, as I looked over at Riku. Riku then sighed as he looked down. "I'm sorry about before, but you have to understand- I was doing what I thought was best for them- I thought I was helping," Riku said, looking down at the city. "Apology…accepted. If Naminé trusts you, then I guess you have changed. I'm sure you two can leave the city from here, goodbye Naminé!" Peter Pan said, before him and Tinker Bell flew off.

"Where are they going?" I asked, curious. "There's a star on the left of the moon, then you go to the second star to the right- and fly straight on till morning. That takes you back to Neverland," Riku said, not looking up. "Who are you _really_ Riku? First this guy Axel hands me a picture I drew ages ago with someone who looks identical to you, Peter Pan thinks you're the bad guy…are you the bad guy?" I asked, looking over at him. "Axel, figures he'd show up," Riku said, sighing. "You _are_ the bad guy? Aren't you?" I asked, freaking out. "No, I'm not the bad guy Naminé, I just…I did somethings that weren't considered good," Riku said, closing his eyes for a minute. "well, explain, tell me. What exactly is a Heartless?" I asked, hoping to finally get some answers. "When a person loses their heart to the darkness, a Heartless is born and it seeks out other hearts to corrupt. Although a Heartless can be created 'naturally', people who dabble in darkness have learned how to create artificially enhanced Heartless with special powers and forms," Riku explained, as I nodded my head. "So, what kind of Heartless were back on the ship?" I asked, curious. "You were inside, there were Air Pirates on the deck, they are simply Heartless that can fly. Then there were Barrel Spiders. Pirates, Shadows, and more," Riku replied. "Do you know Sora?" I asked, as Riku opened his eyes and looked up at the stars. "He's my best friend," Riku said as I gasped. "Best friends? Why didn't you help him! I had dreams, and you were attacking him!" I said, outraged. "I grew up in a place called Destiny Islands along with Sora, and our other friend- Kairi, who moved to Destiny Islands from another world. Sora and I were content on our island, but after Kairi arrived from another world, we too wondered what else was beyond the island. We decided that we'd build a raft- and go find the other worlds," Riku explained, as he continued to look up at the stars.

"The night we got our raft built, the sky turned dark and the wind was blowing hard, it was coming the worst storm we had ever seen. So I rushed out to check on the raft, and so did Sora. But, things went wrong…Kairi fell ill, and I was swallowed by the darkness, and, well, you know Sora's story-he found the Keyblade. "Maleficent…the meanest of the mean, had convinced the villain's of other worlds that with the Heartless by their sides- they could take control of their worlds. I, I didn't care about any of that. Maleficent had Kairi and her lost Heart. She told me if I did as she asked, I could save Kairi…so I did. The more I continued to help Maleficent, the darker my heart became…and I ended up getting possessed by this scholar…his name was Ansem," Riku said, as I looked down. "I didn't want to fight Sora, but I was under Maleficent's spell, I thought that by fighting Sora, that I was helping Kairi," Riku explained. "Sora ended up defeating me…well, Ansem I should say, and he managed to get Kairi's heart back. Then, Sora along with King Mickey and I, locked the door to Kingdom Hearts- the place where all the Hearts go- the ultimate power. King Mickey and I was trapped on one side, while Sora was on the other side with Kairi," Riku said, frowning. "So, um, how do I fit into all of this?" I asked, curious. "Well, King Mickey knows more than I do…so you will have to ask him when you meet him," Riku said, shrugging. "I'm…I'm so sorry," I said, feeling really bad for Riku. "That guy, Axel, tell me next time he shows up, okay? He's trouble," Riku said, looking over at me. "I will, but I can take care of myself you know," I said, smiling as I crossed my arms. I then squealed and put my hurt arm behind me. I didn't let Riku know I was hurt, I didn't want him to worry- but I blew it. "Let me see your arm," Riku said, as I held my arm out. The gash had stopped bleeding, but it still looked really bad. "Any other injuries?" Riku asked, as I straightened out my leg- letting him see the scratch. "Why didn't you tell me?" Riku asked, curious. "I didn't want you to worry about me fighting," I said, looking down. Riku then pulled out a bottle and opened it, dropping this green, glowing substance on my arm and leg- and both wounds instantly healed. "Potions do wonders," Riku said, as he sat the empty bottle down beside him. "Wow," I said, putting my hand over where the gash once was. "Here, if you're gonna fight, you might want a few of these," Riku said, handing me a couple of potion bottles. I just smiled as I stuck them in my bag. "I would fight more, but I lost the stick I had," I said, looking down. "Well then, I guess I will just have to get you a weapon," Riku said, as I smiled. I then pulled out my notebook and drew what I saw in front of me-the city of London, I even, despite the fact I couldn't see it, drew Big Ben, with Riku and I sitting there.

"Thank you," I said, looking over at him as I finished colouring the night sky. "For what?" Riku asked, curious. "For finally opening up," I said, closing my sketchbook. "Oh, um, no problem," Riku said, standing up. "Where to now?" I asked, curious, as we both stood up. Just then, a flying Heartless appeared. "Air Pirates!" I said, as Riku annihilated them in one blow. "Let's go," Riku said, as he made a dark cloud appear. This time though, he didn't go through it first. I just nodded before running into the cloud-unsure of what was happening.

**A/N: Yay for Neverland! (or NeverNeverland as i've always called it-i think it was that in the book for Peter Pan..oh well). First off- Thank you SOOO much to everyone who is reading and reviewing...ya'll rock! :D Special thanks to LarkaSpirit && UltraWonderBoy- who have either reviewed every chapter or almost every chapter! Thank you SOOO much! As promised to LarkaSpirit...more action is coming. lol. I couldn't decide where i wanted things to get...violent. lol. Since i enjoyed Neverland so much...it was the start...and there's more to come soon! :D**


	7. Chapter 7: Monstrous Monstro

**Chapter 7: Monstrous Monstro**

Walking out of the darkness…I could hear the squishing noises coming from under our feet. I looked down-hoping to find out why our feet were making noises. I then looked down and saw that the ground had this weird texture to it, and that it had a thin layer of water over it. "Where are we? Some weird beach world?" I asked, curious as we continued walking. "Well, that wouldn't make sense, beaches have sunshine, and it's way too dark here to be a beach," I added, thinking. "Monstro," Riku said, as he looked down. He had his hood back up and the blindfold over his eyes again. I made a mental note to ask him about the cloak and blindfold one day. "Monstro? That's a weird name for a place," I said, frowning. "It's not a place, it's a thing," Riku said, as I turned and faced him. I then wobbled a bit and realized that we were moving. "A thing?" I asked, worried. "Monstro is a whale," Riku said, as I instantly looked down. "Then that's not water?" I asked, grossed out. "Some of it is, most of it I'd say. The rest is saliva," Riku said, as I covered my mouth. "That is gross!" I said, looking down at my sandals. "And here I thought we were friends! And you stick my inside a whale while I'm wearing sandals? It's on my toes!" I said, frowning as Riku laughed. "What?" I asked, still mad. "It's water, don't worry, I don't like being here either," Riku said, as he walked on and as I began to follow him, I saw and opening with light and I gasped-in front of us was a huge boat surrounded by water. The boat was crashed and I could see a lantern on the boat. "What the-" I said, looking around. "Monstro is a whale…that consumes things. Including Geppetto's boat, along with Geppetto is Pinocchio," Riku said, looking down. "Why the long face?" I asked, as Riku shook his head. "Nothing- bad memories," Riku said, as he jumped down and landed on what looked to be Monstro's stomach. I then jumped and landed beside Riku, where we then began to walk towards Geppetto's boat.

The minute we got up on the abandoned boat, Pinocchio-who looked like a little puppet- got up and ran while Geppetto grabbed a torch and tried knocking Riku off the boat. "I remember you! I know what you did to Pinocchio and Sora! No hood can hide you!" Geppetto said, angrily. "Stop!" I said, trying to get between Geppetto and Riku, but it was too late. Riku ran past Geppetto and jumped over the side of the boat-and down a dark passage way. "Riku!" I yelled, but he didn't stop. "He's not a bad guy! Whatever he did he's sorry for it," I said, grabbing a torch from the wall. "Where are you going?" Geppetto asked, as I looked down. "I have to find Riku," I said, clutching the torch-my only weapon. Pinocchio then crawled out of his hiding place and handed me a wooden sword. "Thank you," I said, before climbing down the side of the ship. I then took a deep breath and went down the dark passage way Riku had took.

The passage way was a lot scarier than I thought, and as hard as I yelled I couldn't get a response out of Riku. _What made him run? What is with this Monstro? Does it bother him that much to be here? Why?_ I thought, as I dragged the wooden sword beside me. Then, out of nowhere, I saw black spots forming on the ground. "Heartless!" I said, getting ready to fight them off. As they appeared- I dashed around one and hit it-hard, I then jumped and hit the other three around me. I had to give Riku credit-he made it look a lot easier than it really was. After defeating the first wave-I took off running- not wanting to fight the second wave. As I ran, I saw a weird, pink-spongy looking thing. So, being the kid-at-heart I am, I ran and jumped on it- and it sent me soaring into the air. I then saw a ledge-so I let myself fall and be shot up again-this time, I reached for the ledge, and once I grabbed it, I pulled myself up. I then saw, to my shock- a couple of barrels and a treasure chest. I hit the first barrel- and giggled as it smashed to pieces. I then opened the treasure chest-and pulled out a few potion bottles and I smiled-I would no doubt be needing them. After tucking them into my bag, I hit the remaining barrels for fun. One of the barrels-once hit- grew legs and eyes. I then gasped-barrel-spiders! As I attacked it- I realized this one was a lot tougher than the one on Captain Hook's ship. I hit it-hard, before it shot me to the wall. I then kicked it over the ledge, but in the process of kicking it, I too fell from the ledge, hitting the pink-sponge before slamming into the ground- I then let my eyes close- as I passed out.

_**The sun shined brightly as the palm trees swayed in the wind. Two boys- a younger Sora- in a white tee-shirt with blue trim and red shorts, his brown spiky hair still spiky-just shorter; and a younger Riku- in a yellow vest with blue trim and black shorts, his silver hair was shorter- above his shoulders, and spiked out on the ends like Sora's-walked down a spiraling wooden path around a tree. 'It's true! I saw it with my own eyes!' Sora said, trying to convince Riku of something. 'Are you sure you didn't just hear it this time?' Riku asked, walking beside Sora. 'What difference does it make?' Sora asked, getting defensive. "There's a huge monster in there, I tell you!' Sora added, placing his hands behind his head as he walked slowly down the path. 'Alright, suppose there really is a monster…" Riku said, after thinking. "Think we could beat it by ourselves, Sora?" Riku asked his best friend, as the two walked down the last part of the trail, and into some bushes behind a tree- leading to the secret cave. They then stopped outside of where the cave entrance was and Sora smiled. 'No problem. Let's do it!"' Sora said, smiling. Riku then faced Sora for a moment, before Sora turned and looked at the cave. 'Listen! There! Can you hear it growling?' Sora asked, as the boys stared at the entrance to the cave. 'Shh, quiet,' Riku said, leaning forward. 'We've gotta be careful,' Riku added, as they both leaned in and listened. **_

'_**See that? It was just the wind making that noise,' Riku said, as he looked up at the ceiling of the cave. 'Aw, man. I wish it was a monster!' Sora said, stretching as he too looked up. 'Hold on! What's that over there?' Sora asked, as Riku followed Sora's gaze. In front of the two boys was a giant wooden door. 'A window, or maybe a door? It won't open,' Riku said, searching the door for a way to open it; while Sora stood a few feet back, looking at the cave walls. 'Geez, is that really all that's in here?' Sora said, as Riku walked over towards him. 'What do you expect in a boring place like this?' Riku asked, looking at his friend. 'Hey Sora,' Riku said, as Sora turned and face him. 'Hm?' Sora said, looking at Riku. 'When we grow up, let's get off this island,' Riku said, his eyes wide with thoughts and excitement. 'We'll go on real adventures, not just this kid stuff!' Riku added, smiling. 'Sure, but isn't there anything fun to do now?' Sora asked, as the two boys began to leave the cave. 'Hey, you know that new girl at the mayor's house?' Riku asked, as Sora put his hands behind his head again as they left the cave…**_

As I sat up, I rubbed my hand through my now messed up blonde hair. "Ow," I said, as I rubbed the back of my head. As I stood up, I kept thinking about the dream, or memory, of Sora and Riku's. They were such good friends- what happened between them. As I got up, I looked around and grabbed my wooden sword- shocked no Heartless had attacked me while I was down. I then looked over beside me and saw that I had drew a picture- of Sora and Riku standing in front of the cave. Confused, I just put the picture up before walking off-hoping to find Riku before the Heartless found me again.

As I continued to walk and fight off Heartless, I came to a small room with one way in-and one way out. Standing there- staring at the weird, round cell-looking door; was Riku. "This is where it happened," Riku said, as I looked at him. His hood was down, and his blindfold off. "What are you doing? Come on, let's go back," I said, not taking my eyes off Riku. I watched as his hands turned into fists- I didn't know what I had said-but whatever it was-it caused a lot of thoughts and emotions to run through Riku. "Come on Riku, quit fooling around. This is no time for games," I said, taking a step towards him.

After taking the step, Riku turned and faced me. His eyes looked sunken in, as if he hadn't slept for days. He then took a breath, and looked down at the ground.

'Pinocchio had followed me, and Sora, Donald, and Goofy came after him. "What are you doing? Come on, let's go back," Sora said, as Donald and Goofy took a step towards Sora. "You know, Geppetto's awfully worried about you," Goofy said, looking at Pinocchio. Pinocchio didn't blink, he just stood there and stared at the three of them. "Pinocchio, stop fooling around. This is no time for games!" Sora said, being his usual self. Sora, Donald and Goofy then turned and began to leave the room-the same place where you entered. "But Sora, I thought you liked games. Or are you too cool to play them now that you have the Keyblade?" I said, being my usual self., thinking of how Sora had changed. "Riku! Wh-What are you doing here?" Sora asked, shocked that I was there. "Just playing with Pinocchio," I said, standing slightly behind Pinocchio."

"You know what I mean! What about Kairi? Did you find her?" Sora asked, worried about Kairi. "Maybe. Catch us and maybe I'll tell you what I know," I said, still in my defense mode. "Come on!" Sora said, getting mad. I then grabbed Pinocchio and I took off with him. Making him a pawn," Riku explained, looking down. It was then I realized that Riku still cared for Sora, and really did regret everything-and blame everything on himself. I just took a step closer, worried about Riku. "Riku-" I started, but he cut me off-still telling his story.

"As I left, that's when Maleficent showed up. "Why do you still care for that boy? He has all but deserted you for the Keyblade and his new companions, after all," Maleficent said, feeding me more lies-lies that at the time- I believed. "I don't care about him. I was just messing with him a little," I replied, turning to face Maleficent. "Oh, really? Of course you were," Maleficent said, being her usual self. "Beware the darkness in your heart. The Heartless prey upon it," she said, moving closer. "Mind your own business!" I shouted as she opened a dark portal up. She then walked into it, leaving me alone again with Pinocchio," Riku said, he still hadn't looked up. "You and Sora had a stand off," I said, realizing where his story was going. Riku then turned and looked at the ground again. He then sighed, and continued recalling the events that had happened when he was here before.

"Pinocchio had took off and brought Sora and the others to me, where he ran past me into another cell doorway-and I just watched him go. "Riku! What's the matter with you? What are you thinking? Don't you realize what you're doing?" Sora yelled, obviously mad at me. It was then that I turned and faced Sora, Donald and Goofy. "I was about to ask you the same thing Sora," I said, firing back at him. "You only seem interested in running around and showing off that Keyblade these days. Do you even want to save Kairi?" I said, aiming to hurt Sora. "I do," Sora said, looking down. I knew I was hurting Sora, but I didn't care. At that moment- I believed Maleficent. I thought Sora had just…deserted me. We then heard Pinocchio scream, and we all turned to see what has happening. We then walked into a room and saw a Heartless- Parasite Cage- had Pinocchio. "You up for this?" I asked Sora, as his Keyblade appeared. "No problem, let's do it!" he said, being his always happy-optimistic self. The Parasite Cage, after hitting it a few times, opening a hole in the ground and dropped Pinocchio in it. I quickly ran and jumped in after him."

"After Sora defeated the Parasite Cage, he landed on the boat, beside Geppetto, and I was on a ledge, and I had Pinocchio under my arm. "Please! Give me back my son!" Geppetto yelled, wanting Pinocchio back. "Sorry, old man. I have some unfinished business with this puppet," I said, not caring that I was taking Pinocchio from him. "He's no puppet! Pinocchio is my little boy!" Geppetto said, and I could tell by his shaking voice he was about to lose it. "He is unusual. Not many puppets have hearts. I'm not sure, but maybe, he can help someone who's lost theirs" I said, still not caring about Geppetto, but thinking more about Kairi. "Wait a minute, are you talking about Kairi?" Sora asked, looking up at me. "What do you care about her?" I asked, before taking Pinocchio with me."

"I had taken Pinocchio to another part of Monstro, and of course, Sora followed me. "Hey, let Pinocchio go, Riku," Sora said, sounding angry. "A puppet that's lost it's heart to the Heartless…maybe it holds the key to helping Kairi," I replied, as I turned to face Sora. "How about it, Sora? Let's join forces to help save her," I said, wanting him to help me. "We can do it together," I said, walking over towards Sora. He then pulled out his Keyblade, and got into a fighting stance. "What? You'd rather fight me? Over a puppet that has no heart?" I asked, half-way shocked. "Heart or no heart, at least he still has a conscience," Sora replied, sounding confident. "Conscience?" I repeated. "You might not hear it, but right now it's loud and clear. And it's telling me you're on the wrong side!" Sora said, as I just stood there. "Then you leave me no choice," I said, as I saw from the corner of my eye that Jiminy Cricket-Sora's friend and Pinocchio's friend- was beside Pinocchio-shouting his name. "Jiminy…I'm not gonna make it," Pinocchio said, dropping his head. Donald then cured Pinocchio, who's head instantly rose and he smiled. "Oh! I guess I'm gonna be okay!" he said, as Jiminy Cricket jumped with joy. The Parasite Cage then dropped from the ceiling, blocking me and Sora, and I walked into a cloud, returning to the darkness. After that, I returned to Captain Hook's ship where Maleficent was, and Kairi. Maleficent then told me that if the Seven Princess's of the purest heart were gathered, we could open a door to untold wisdom, and that it would be there that I could find a way to save Kairi, she then gave me the gift to control the Heartless, and I was off," Riku said, he still hadn't took his eyes off the floor.

I just stood there, unsure of what to say or do. Riku remembered the events inside Monstro with great detail, and I knew that was the first time he had said anything about it to anyone. As shocked as I was that he opened up…a lot more than before. I knew that to him-Monstro is where everything went bad between him and Sora. He was brainwashed by Maleficent to think that all the bad things he was doing- was helping this girl, Kairi. "I'm…sorry, Riku," I said, knowing that when I said to him '_What are you doing? Come on, let's go back_,' and "_Come on Riku, quit fooling around. This is no time for games_,' I had repeated _exactly_ what Sora had said to Pinocchio that day. "I didn't care if what I was doing was wrong-I just knew-or thought-at the time, that if I did those things, I could save her," Riku said, looking up. To my shock-his aqua eyes were red, and I could tell that during the story, he had actually teared up. "Riku-," I started, but he cut me off. "I don't wanna talk about it, not now, please Naminé," Riku said, and at that- I simply nodded my head. We had been awake for a long time, and with Riku's emotional rollercoaster of a day, I knew we both needed sleep. "Let's just go," I said, looking over at him. "Don't you want to go back and see Pinocchio?" Riku asked, as I shook my head. "Forget it, we need to just go somewhere else-anywhere else," I said, as Riku nodded and opened a dark cloud. We then walked through the cloud- and I for once, grabbed his hand as we walked through-together.

**A/N: Zomg..i FINALLY got internet back. Yay! Sorry if this isn't the _best_ Chapter...i was in a mood to just have Riku [finally] open up some more to Namine'... and what better place than the inside of a whale. Even though the chapter isn't as _exciting_ as the others-it was fun to write. And now Namine' is starting to understand Riku's...Rikuness.  
** Thank you to LarkaSpirit && archsage328 for reviewing! Much love! 3**


	8. Chapter 8: The Spooks Of Halloween Town

**Chapter 8: The Spooks Of Halloween Town**

As we walked out of the dark cloud, I couldn't help but gasp at the world we were in. The insides of Monstro were traded with a dark night sky, dead-spooky trees, awkward shaped buildings, and green water. "Where are we?" I asked, taking in the sights of everything around us. "Welcome to Halloween Town," Riku said, taking his hood off. When I looked over at him-I gasped. His once silver hair and aqua eyes were replaced with red eyes and red streaks in his hair. "What…you look….whoa," I said, trying to form a sentence. "You don't look the same either," Riku said, doing his annoying half smile. I then looked down and saw that he was right. My white dress and sandals were replaced with black books, fishnet tights, and a poofy black-and-purple skirt that had purple spider webs on it. My top was like a corset, with slightly poofy sleeves. I had I had a fishnet shirt under it that latched onto my fingers. As I pushed my blonde hair behind my ears-I noticed I had purple and black in my hair, and I was wearing a purple spider-web covered hat. "I look….wow," I said, spinning in the skirt. "You should see your eyes," Riku said, still doing that annoying smile. "What colour are they?" I asked, excited. "Purple," Riku said as I smiled. "Ya know, Halloween was always my favourite holiday," I said, smiling as Riku started to walk away. As I followed Riku, I watched the cemetery's and the trees, all of which were getting scarier and scarier.

"This place is awesome…yet, _very_ scary," I said, looking around more. "They take Halloween serious here. That's all they're about," Riku said, as he opened up a rickety gate entrance that was in front of us. As we entered the actual town, I noticed there was no one around. "Where is everyone?" I asked, keeping my eyes opened. "They're here…they're probably waiting to pop out and scare us," Riku said, as I instinctively got closer to Riku. "I thought you said you love Halloween," Riku said, once again doing that half smile. I wanted to smack that half-smile off his face sometimes. "I do, but not when I get scared like crazy in a place I've never heard of and from the looks of the place I say it'd be by some of the scariest people I'll ever see," I replied, sticking my tongue out at him. I then started to walk around-mainly to prove to Riku that I wasn't afraid. The town was quite bizarre. The buildings were oddly shaped-and the fountain in the middle had green water. I walked over, on the opposite side of the fountain from Riku-and I slowly approached it. As I got closer to the fountain-I noticed the water bubble-just slightly. Then-before I knew what was happening- I began to hear singing- "_**This is Halloween, everyone scream-Wont' ya please make way for a very special guy-Our man Jack is King of the Pumpkin patch Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King**_"- then: BAM! A figure popped out of the water. I screamed as I jumped backwards, but I hit something- so I turned and I saw a huge figure-with his stomach missing. I then screamed again- this time louder, as I began to run towards the gate where Riku and I had entered from. As I was running, I saw snake-like shadows on the ground around me. I let out another scream as I continued to run, I ran up until I felt someone grab my arm. Feeling someone's hand on my arm-I let out the loudest scream I had ever done. I looked at the person in whom the hand belonged to, and noticed it was Riku. He then yanked me towards him and I threw my arms around his neck- as I hid my face in his shoulder.

"Welcome one and all to Halloween Town! Did we scare you?" a voice asked, as I buried my face deeper into Riku's shoulder- he was right. "I believe you startled her," Riku said, as I turned to face the guy who asked us. And once I saw him- I gasped. He was a tall, lanky, skeleton- wearing a black and white pinstripe suit that had a bat looking thing as a tie. "I'm Jack Skellington- the Pumpkin King!" he said, proudly. "What is wrong with you? Do you enjoy giving people heart attacks?" I yelled, storming off. To be honest, I didn't know where I was going. I wasn't too fond of going off alone in a place that already proved to be scary as can be-but I knew I didn't want to be in the center of town. As I walked through the cemetery gates- I quickly sped past the main cemetery and ended up in a giant pumpkin patch with a few tombstones scattered around the place. In the middle- was a bizarre hill- which was curved at the top. I slowly climbed the creepy hill and I sat down- and looked up at the night sky- and the bright-full moon. As I looked down- I noticed lots of shadows on the ground- from both the tombstones and the pumpkins- but there was another set of shadows and they were moving. As I looked closer- I noticed little yellow eyes began to appear. "Oh no, Ri-" before I could finish yelling, I saw a hooded figure appear- and he began to wipe out Heartless after Heartless. As I watched Riku destroy the Heartless- I noticed him change. Nothing physical- just him.

His attacks were more violent- more rough. On the way to Halloween Town from Monstro- all that time we didn't talk- I figured Riku was calming himself down- turns out- from the looks of his fighting, he was building up his anger. He went from feeling guilty and sad- to angry and vengeful. I didn't know what to do- the Riku I knew was temporarily gone- replaced with an empty, angry shell. I stood back and watched- unsure of what to do-or how to feel exactly. Once all the Heartless were disposed of, he slowly walked over to where I was. He then, quietly, sat down and looked up at the moon. I sat there beside him quietly-not sure of what to say-I slowly closed my eyes and sat there- breathing in and out slowly. As I had my eyes closed- I began to daze off and that's when it hit me-I had seen _him_ before- the skeleton man-Jack- him and his-I suppose girlfriend-Sally-in a dream. As I opened my eyes-I heard the sound of footsteps approaching us.

"Hello, I'm Jack Skellington, I came to-" Jack started as I stood up. "Jack Skellington! I've seen you before- aside from the fountain accident- um, a friend Sora told me- how's Sally?" I asked, as Riku looked up at me-and Jack smiled. "Ah-Sora! How is he?" Jack asked, as I looked down. "Good, I'm sorry for how I reacted earlier, you just scared me, that's all," I said, realizing that this _is_ Halloweentown- a place where you're _suppose_ to get scared. "Ah- so my performance was horrid then?" Jack asked, smiling. "Um-yeah," I said, and I couldn't help but smile back. "Come, let me show you around," Jack said, as Riku stood up. We both then nodded and followed Jack as he showed us around Halloweentown-and he told us about Christmastown. He then told us the story of how he met Sora.

As Jack told us the story- I couldn't help but watch as Riku looked down-or away from Jack. I was in awe at the romance shared between Jack and Sally-how she stood by him through his darkest times- and helped him when he needed it the most. They were…perfect for each other. I used to dream of and imagine a love like theirs. I was jealous. "What brings you two to Halloweentown?" Jack asked, as I blinked- remembering that I was still there. "Came to see how things were going here," I said, speaking up since Riku was still being a hollow shell. "Everything is perfectly terrifying here," Jack said, as I smiled. "That's good, if you'll excuse us, I believe we'll look around some," I said as Jack nodded and walked off.

"Riku-I, I don't know what to-" I started, as I turned to face Riku. But as I turned to face him-I saw what had Riku's attention- a Heartless- and a big one- had appeared. "Go," Riku said as I took a step back. "Riku-" I started but he shook his head. "No- just go!" he yelled and with that I turned and ran. I wasn't sure where I was running to-but I knew I needed to run. As I ran though- I thought back to Jack and Sally- and how they'd be there for each other. Thus, I quickly stopped running and grabbed a huge metal pipe that was near the fountain. I then quickly turned and ran back towards Riku. I didn't think I stood a chance against the Heartless- but I knew I had to try.

"Naminé-what are you doing?" Riku yelled as I approached him and the Heartless. "I'm helping you!" I replied, getting ready to jump in. "Naminé-it's dangerous!" Riku said, taking a swing at the creature. "I'm not afraid of the darkness!" I said, jumping into battle. Riku stopped and looked at me- I glanced over- but I couldn't figure out what his expression was- then he got hit and was shot backwards. I then lunged forward and began to attack with all my might. I didn't understand why Riku had stopped fighting but I knew I couldn't give up.

Once I realized I couldn't defeat the Heartless on my own- I decided I had to call for help. "Jack!" I knew it was doubtful if he'd hear me-but I needed someone to help me. The next thing I knew- I saw a tall-lanky-figure begin to attack the Heartless. As soon as I realized that Jack was there- I felt a lot better about the fight. We fought for what felt like ages- I took a lot of blows-but the Heartless went down a fairly quick.

As soon as the Heartless went down- I couldn't help but smile. "Thank you Jack," I said, as Jack looked down at me. "Anything for a friend of Sora's," he said, as a girl walked over wearing what looked like a rag-dress. She looked as though she was pieced together from different people. "This is Sally, Sally, this is…" Jack then looked over-puzzled. "I'm Naminé," I said, smiling. "And the boy here with me, that's Ansem," I said, looking around for wherever Riku might have went off to. "It's nice to meet you," Sally said, smiling. "If you two don't mind-can I ask you two something?" I asked, looking down at my shoes. "What's on your mind?" Sally asked. "How do you two stay so close?" I asked, curious. If I could figure out a way to get Riku to stay open- then things would be easier. "I'm not sure- we just do. Then again, if Jack doesn't talk- then I end up having to help him fix whatever crazy scheme he has," Sally said, smiling as Jack put his arm around her. I then smiled and looked down- feeling awkward being near them. "Sally, if you'll excuse Naminé and I, I'm going to talk to her for a bit," Jack said as Sally smiled, nodded, and walked off. "So, tell me about your friend-where'd he go?" Jack asked, as we walked into the main town area and sat down on the side of the fountain. "I'm not sure where he went, he had some…some bad things happen in the past, recent past, and it's started to bother him more and more. I'm not sure why he ran off though," I said, looking down. "Don't let the darkness inside him take over his Heart, I've heard stories, from Sora, that Heartless can be made that way- keep him in the Light," Jack said, as I nodded my head. "How can I keep him in the Light if he forces himself into the Darkness?" I asked, curious. "You'll figure out something-I can tell you care for him," Jack replied, as we both stood up and began to walk.

As we walked quietly, I began to focus more on Jack. He was tall-_very_ tall…and skinny- he really was this lanky skeleton-but he was also one of the coolest people-er-creatures-I'd ever met. "The…Heartless here, they're different than what you've seen. Sora called them different things, there were Creeper Plants-which looked like plants, Gargoyle's-which fly, Search Ghosts- which can warp, and Wight Knights-which are Zombie's with _really_ long limbs," Jack explained, as I nodded my head. We then walked in silence for a bit. "I bet he went off towards the woods," Jack said, after thinking. "Really?" I asked, confused as to how he could just pick a spot. "Whenever I need to get away, that's where I'd go," Jack said, looking down at me. "Thanks Jack," I said, attempting to hug him-it only worked once he got on one knee. I then took off running towards the woods-unsure of exactly what would be awaiting me there.

A I entered the woods- I felt like a million eyes were watching me-and the woods- as I had secretly feared-was the creepiest place in Halloween Town. The wind blew as the branches in the dead trees swayed. Dead leaves crunched under my shoes as I watched more fall from the trees. I kept hearing noises as I walked, and I couldn't tell if they were from the wind…or Heartless. As I walked, I kept scanning the area-hoping to find Riku before the Heartless found me. "Riku?" I yelled, hoping for an answer. Suddenly, I felt something wrap around my ankle-causing me to fall to the ground. I quickly turned over and saw a vine wrapped around my ankle. _'Creeper Plants- which look like plants' _I then gasped as I remembered Jack's warning. I quickly looked around for something to use to knock the plant off me, but I couldn't see anything. I quickly took my free ankle and began kicking the Heartless. As the vine began to pull me towards it, I felt the sting of it's thorns going into my leg. I gasped and began kicking harder-which only made the burning worse. "Get off me!" I yelled as I quickly reached into my bag and grabbed a crayon. I then began to stab the vine with a crayon. The shock of it getting stabbed cause it to temporarily lose it's grip. Once the grip was loosened I kicked it off my leg and bolted. I ran to the nearest tree and knocked a branch of it. I then turned around-ready to attack. Once I turned around- the plant was right behind me-I quickly stabbed it with the branch-snapping the branch in two-and killing the Heartless.

As I looked around- I realized I needed a weapon if I was going this deep into Halloween Town-thus I began to yank down tree branches- I knew they weren't the _best_ weapon choice- but they were better than my crayons. As I got the branches-I noticed shadows on the ground- I then grabbed a branch and stuck the others in my bag. I was ready for the Shadow Heartless. As I looked around for them to appear-I never saw any yellow eyes. "Where are you?" I yelled- wanting to get the fighting done. As soon as the sentence left my mouth- I felt something grab my shoulders and yank me off the ground. I screamed as I looked up and saw that I was being carried by a flying Heartless- a Gargoyle-whose claws were digging into my shoulders- _Riku mentioned these! They were in Neverland too! _I thought as I looked down at my empty hand-I had dropped my branch. I quickly attempted to grab a branch from my bag-not caring about the fall that awaited me once I hit the Heartless. _Riku-whenever I find you-I'm gonna kill you!_ I thought as I grabbed a branch from my bag and began swinging at the Heartless that was carrying me. I swung as hard as I could-and eventually I heard a thud-and suddenly I was falling. I screamed as I fell towards the ground. On the way down-I hit tree limb after tree limb before eventually slamming into to the ground-after that-everything went black.

My eyes opened to a bright, white light-at first I thought I was dead-up until I saw the full moon shining in the sky. I could tell I was hurt- and as soon as my eyes opened-I began to feel the rest of my body waking up too. I could feel the burning in my legs and shoulders from the Heartless, and my wrist was hurting-as was my ankle- from the fall no less. I slowly sat up-attempting to avoid putting pressure on my wrist- but it didn't matter, no matter what I did-I hurt. I slowly stood up and began to look around. I had gone a long way from where I started-I was standing in a circle area-with different Holiday shapes on the doors: an Easter egg, a Christmas tree, a turkey, and a four-leaf clover. "Christmas Town," I said, as I opened the door with the Christmas tree on it. As soon as I opened the door-I saw what looked like snow fly out and wrap around me- next thing I knew-I fell backwards and began falling…again.

Cold…everything was so…cold. As I slowly stood up, I noticed I had fallen and landed on a mountain of snow. There was a light post beside me-it was red and white striped like a candy cane-and there was another on the other side of me-the two of them were connected with a string of Christmas lights. I looked in front of me and saw was I figured to be the Town. As I slowly began to walk towards the town-I began to wonder if I'd ever find Riku. I'd searched almost everywhere in Halloween Town, and Christmas Town-although it looked smaller than Halloween Town-was probably crawling with twice as many Heartless as Halloween Town. I reached in my bag and pulled out a handful of broken branches. _Figures- the fall broke the branches into pieces, at least there is still one branch intact_, I thought as I dropped the others into the snow. I gripped the branch as hard as I could and I opened the gate that lead into the town. Once inside- I quickly looked the town over- and noticed what appeared to be Santa's Workshop. "If anyone should know where Riku is-it should be Santa- even if I quit believing in him when I was seven- he's supposed to know if you're asleep or awake- he better know where Riku is," I said aloud as I tried to move quickly towards his workshop. My leg was burning more and more-as was my shoulder. I couldn't feel my wrist anymore- I was sure it was broken. The second fall just made it feel worse. I knew I must've been a sight-from the look of the scratches on my arms and legs-and my torn outfit-I knew my face was probably scratched as well. As I walked, I could see shadows forming on the ground- and I could hear the sound of the bigger Heartless appearing around me. I looked forward- I was only a few feet away from the door to the workshop. I looked over my shoulder and saw what Jack described as Zombie Heartless- Wight Knight's. I looked down at my leg-which was cut to pieces and burning-I knew my ankle was probably sprained as well, but I knew the only way I could make it was to get inside the workshop. I looked at the stick in my hand and I then darted for the door. I wasn't moving fast-and the Heartless were easily catching up. I used the branch to hit whatever came near me- yet that didn't stop a few Heartless from scratching me. I finally reached the door and flung it open. As soon as I entered the building- I turned and slammed the door shut-locking it behind me. I then lowered myself to the floor and sat down-leaning against the door to prevent it from being opened. I then took a deep breath and shut my eyes.

As soon as my eyes shut- I heard the sound of someone clearing their throat. I quickly opened my eyes and looked about the room-my eyes quickly fell upon a heavy set man with a white beard wearing a red suit. "S-Santa?" I asked, making sure my eyes weren't deceiving me. "Yes-and you are-" Santa said, looking down at me. "I'm Naminé," I said, attempting to smile. "My dear child- are you okay?" Santa asked, as I snickered. _Do I __look__ okay to you?_ I thought as I slowly stood up-once again ignoring the shooting pain that was pulsating through my body. "I'm looking for someone- a guy-a little taller than me- wearing a black hooded robe-have you seen him?" I asked, as Santa shook his head. "Can't say I have," Santa said, as I sighed. "Figures, I can't find him anywhere," I said, frowning. "I'm amazed at how you've took on the Heartless without a weapon," Santa said, as I slightly smiled. "It hasn't been easy. I guess I'd better go-I have a few more places I have to look," I said, as I began to walk towards the door. "Since I can't heal you, take this-it might help," Santa said, handing me a giant candy cane. I smiled and nodded in gratitude before opening the door-and stepping back out into the cold-Heartless filled town.

As I walked, I began to think about how it'd end. I had run out of cure a long time ago- and I had no idea where to get any. Riku was still nowhere to be found-neither was Jack-I was hurt- badly. The stinging and burning was becoming almost unbearable. The only thing I knew for sure was that I wasn't going down without a fight. As I walked back through town-I noticed things I hadn't saw before. Like the huge merry-go-round in the middle of town, or all the Christmas shops and toys laying around. As soon as I hit the middle of town-I could see the Heartless forming around me. I picked up the giant candy cane Santa had given me and gripped it tight- it went from being a crutch to a weapon.

As the first swarm of Heartless attacked-I managed to wipe them out-but barely. So when the second swarm-which was tougher than the first began to charge at me-I knew I was doomed. I hit the first Heartless as another scratched my good arm. I screamed as I swung around and attacked it. I could see the Wight Knights approaching and that's when I knew I was done for. I could handle-barely-the smaller Shadow Heartless-but the Wight Knights were tough. As soon as one got close enough to me-it's arm shot out and threw me into the merry-go-round; sending me for a nauseating ride. As I spun-I placed my hand on the back of my head and rubbed it-I had slammed my head into the center, metal column of the merry-go-round. Suddenly, through the spinning- I saw that if I planned it right-I could throw my self off the ride and make it to the gate. Once at the gate- I had a few yards before I'd be at the portal back to Halloween Town. I Slowly lifted myself and when the timing was right-I jumped and-using the candy cane as a walking stick-I ran to the gate. Once inside the gate-I continued to run until I finally found the portal and threw myself in it.

Once I arrived back in Halloween Town-I leaned against a tree as I stood up and I slowly walked back towards town. I made it as far as the pumpkin filled cemetery before I collapsed-crying in the dirt. I was scared-and hurt-I felt like I was dying. I had always told myself I never wanted to die alone-yet here I was- in a cemetery- ironic I know, laying in the dirt crying my eyes out. "Riku-you promised you'd protect me-where are you?" I said aloud- as I shut my eyes. I was unsure of how long I'd been laying there in the dirt- but before long-I heard the sound of footsteps. "Aw-did Prince Charming leave you?" a voice said, as I slowly sat up and opened my eyes. "What do you want, Axel?" I asked, looking at the red-headed-cloaked figure. "Harsh-is that you say hi to everyone? No wonder you're running low on friends," Axel said, as I gritted my teeth together. "Go away," I said, looking up at him. "You really want to stay here with him? The guy who has left you to die? How do you know he's even still in this world?" Axel asked, walking around me. "I-" I started to defend myself-and Riku-before Axel interrupted me. "I mean-you've searched everywhere, and you're borderline dying-yet he left you-in the middle of a fight? Talk about a poor excuse of a knight," Axel said, smirking. "Leave…me…alone!" I yelled-furious that as much as I wanted to _hate_ Axel for what he was saying- it all made sense. "Naminé!" I could hear someone in the distance calling my name. "I'm over here!" I yelled back, hoping someone would come and show Axel how rude he really was. "Until we meet again," Axel said, smiling as he walked off into a cloud.

I slowly let myself fall back into the dirt-waiting for whoever it was that would be approaching. "Oh Naminé, what happened?" Sally asked, rushing over towards me. "Nothing, have you seen my friend?" I asked, looking up at her. "Yes, last I saw him he was sitting atop the curve hill," Sally said, as I forced myself to stand up. "Wait-you need medical attention," Sally said, trying to get me to sit back down. "No, not until I talk to him," I said, as I slowly began to limp my way towards the curved hill.

As I approached the hill, I saw a figure sitting atop it-staring out at the full moon. I slowly entered the fence surrounding it, trying to stay as quiet as possible. I then began to climb the mountain. As soon as I got close enough, I stopped at looked up at the moon-then over at Riku. "Riku…" I said, before collapsing to the ground. "Naminé! What happened?" he asked, rushing over to where I was. "What happened? What happened? What do you think happened? You left me and Jack alone to fight the huge Heartless! I went looking for you everywhere-I've fought off the Heartless with sticks and candy canes! Then Axel showed up telling me how you went to another world! What happened you ask? You did!" I yelled, as I began to cry. I just laid there in the dirt, crying as hard as I have ever cried before. "I'm…I'm so sorry," Riku said, as he lifted my head off the ground. I then, with my good arm-began to punch Riku. "You…you monster!" I yelled before I eventually collapsed into his chest as I cried and screamed. Instead of saying anything, Riku just wrapped his arms around me and held me- as I let out all my feelings in the form or tears and shouting.

After awhile, I grew so tired I couldn't yell anymore, and I had cried every tear I had in me. There was nothing more I could do then to lay there in Riku's arms and breathe. "Naminé…I'm-I'm sorry," Riku said, as he lifted into his robe and pulled out a small cure bottle. "It won't heal everything-but it's all I have," Riku said, as he handed it to me. Instantly my ankle and wrist felt better- and the burning stopped. I did still have the slight burning in my leg and a few scratches but the worst was gone. "Riku- how do I know I can trust you? You left me," I said, quietly. I didn't realize it, but all the screaming, yelling and shouting had killed my voice. "I know- I'm-" Riku started- but I had a question I _needed_ to know the answer to. "Why did you run off?" I asked, looking up at his eyes. I could see the pain and guilt that was hiding-it was so much worse than before. "Something-something you said, it-well," Riku said, trying to think of the best way to word it. "Tell me-what was it?" I asked, as he sighed. "When you ran to help me-you said 'I'm not afraid of the darkness'," Riku said, as I nodded my head slightly. "That's the same thing I said the day Destiny Island's got overthrown by Heartless," Riku said, as my eyes got wide. "I'm sorry," I said, looking down. _Me and my big mouth_, I thought, frowning. "No-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you- I promised I'd protect you, and I failed. I said I'd be there but I wasn't-you were hurt-I'm sorry Kairi, I'm sorry!" Riku said, letting a tear fall down his face. "Kairi? Is that what all this is about?" I asked, as Riku looked down at me. "I-I tried to protect her-" Riku said, as I stood up. I then stuck my head out and Riku placed his in mine before he too stood up. "I don't know the full story Riku, and I don't know if I ever will. But we're in this together- and even though you left me today- I trust you-but you continue to think you're the bad guy- a bad guy wouldn't have done what you did to save your friends," I said, as I let go of Riku's hand. "I suppose-but look at what happened to you," Riku said, as I glared at him. "You risked your life to save theirs, isn't it time someone did the same thing for you?" I asked, as I walked away- Riku slowly following me.

As we walked back into town- Jack and Sally were standing by the fountain-waiting on us. "You look a lot better than when you went off to find him," Sally said, as I nodded my head. "Yeah, thank you for telling me where he was," I said, as Sally nodded. "You two leaving?" Jack asked, as I nodded my head. "Yeah, sadly," I said, as Jack handed me a big bottle of Cure. "From what I hear-you could use it," Jack said, smiling as I laughed. "Thank you-both of you," I said, as I hugged the two of them. "Come back anytime," Sally said, smiling. "We will, goodbye!" I said, as Riku and I walked out the gates-leaving the town. Soon, Riku made a dark cloud appear and as we both walked through it-I couldn't help but wonder if Riku and I would ever have a normal relationship-and what the rest of our journey would hold.

**A/N: I'm beyond sorry it's took me so long to post another chapter. I had a lot happening recently, and truthfully- i stared and deleted this chapter at least 6 times. I couldn't decide on what world i wanted to use and what i wanted to happen. But i wanted to add another challenge for Naminé and Riku to overcome. But i hope you like the chapter, [I just loved Halloween Town, and the Nightmare Before Christmas]...remember to R&R and i swearz i shall post the next part soon- [Scurries off to begin typing Chapter 9...] 3**


	9. Chapter 9: Welcome To Wonderland

**Chapter 9: Welcome To Wonderland**

The tension between Riku and I was slowly fading the farther we ventured into the darkness. I knew Riku felt guilty about Sora and Kairi, and about leaving me to fend for myself in Halloween Town-but at the same time, I think my little speech was helping him slowly. "Naminé, I'm sorry for back there, I-" Riku started, as he looked down. "Look, it's in the past, I'm okay, you're okay-let's leave it at that.," I said, smiling as Riku nodded. "I mean, there's things I still don't understand, like why I'm here, what my purpose is, or what happened with you and your friends-but none of it matters, we're here Riku, we're venturing to amazing new worlds, well, new to me, and despite the fact you might have a little bit of a history in these places, it's not worth you beating yourself up over it," I said, as we continued to walk. "Thanks," Riku said as I smiled. "So, where to now?" I asked, as Riku caught up with me. I looked over at Riku and I watched as that smirk of his appeared. "Somewhere that is bizarre…and impossible to believe," Riku said as I looked forward. "Bring it," I said, smiling. "Beware though-the first step is a killer," Riku said as he opened the dark cloud. We then walked though, ready for a new world.

As soon as we exited the cloud, I felt as though we were falling. I slowly closed my eyes and smiled-enjoying the air. I then heard Riku laugh, which was shocking. "What?" I asked, curious. "The first time I came here and realized I was falling I freaked out," Riku said as I quickly opened my eyes. "What?" I asked, looking down.-Riku was right. We were falling-and fast. I'm not sure how long I decided to scream for-but after awhile, I quit screaming and began to focus on my surroundings. It was dark, as any hole in the ground would be I assume. As I tried to focus, I began to see Jars and Books fly past us. I reached out and grabbed one of the books as it flew past me- Proper Manners For Tea Time. "Odd book," I said, as I let go of the book. I then reached out and grabbed another book- The Importance Of Being On Time- I flipped through the book before eventually letting it go. "All these books and not a single one has pictures I can look at," I said, as I heard Riku laugh. "I believe she said the same thing," Riku said, as I shrugged.

We continued to fall and I was beginning to wonder if we'd died and this was a form of punishment for meddling in other worlds-or if this was my bizarre way of waking up from some dream. As I contemplated on what form of punishment it was when suddenly I landed with a loud and painful and thud. Moments late-I heard Riku thud down beside me. I rubbed my head as I slowly sat up and began to look around. "This is nonsense," I said, as I slowly stood up. "What is?" Riku asked, as he stood up as well. "Everything looks so=so big," I said, looking around. The bookcases and side tables were as big as one story buildings. "We must've become the size of ants," I said as I looked down at my shoes. "No-we've stayed the same size, everything around us has changed," Riku said as I looked up. "So, how do we get down off-well, this um, giant table?" I said, as I noticed the giant flower vase and plates around us. "We drink," Riku said, walking over to a tiny bottle that was sitting in the middle of a plate. "How do you know it's not poison?" I asked, following him. "I've been here before-remember?" Riku said, smiling as he took a small sip. "Small sip only," Riku said, handing the vial to me before jumping off the table, "No!" I yelled, as I rushed over and looked down. "Trust me!" I heard Riku yell, I could see him-he wasn't tall-but not as small as I currently was. I then stood up, took a deep breath-and took a sip. "Here goes nothing," I said, as I jumped off the giant table.

As I fell, I noticed the ground didn't look as far away-and it wasn't because I was falling. I closed my eyes and before I knew it-Riku had caught me and placed me back on my feet. "What just happened?" I asked, looking down at my feet. "The drink makes you grow," Riku said, as I smiled. "That's impossible-this is all nonsense," I said, looking over at Riku-who was smiling. "You're in Wonderland-everything here is nonsense. Nothing is what it is because everything is what it isn't," Riku said, as I looked over at him. "Magical?" I said, as Riku smirked. "Very," he said, as he started to walk off. As I saw Riku walking off- I noticed he was walking towards a Rat Hole in the wall. As we approached it-I saw a door with a door knocker on it-and I couldn't believe it but the closer I got to the door-I could swear I heard snoring. "Do you hear that? The door knocker is asleep," I said, wondering if Riku heard it too. "Nonsense," Riku said,, smiling. I was in shock over everything-and we hadn't even left the strange, bizarre room yet.

As we walked out of the bizarre room, we entered a courtyard looking area. The sun was shinning brightly over the area-and there were strange looking playing cards standing around the area-each playing card was taller than me-and they all had faces and limbs. As I turned to look back at the house we just left-it wasn't there. All that was behind us was a hedge. "Riku-where's the house we were just in?" I asked as Riku smirked. "What house?" he asked as I frowned. "Hey! Be nice! You know we were just in a house!" I said as Riku began to laugh. "Once again-Welcome to Wonderland," Riku said as I frowned. "Wonderland sucks," I said, crossing my arms over my chest. I was all for magical and wondrous places but I was getting tired of Wonderland's tricks-and we hadn't even been in Wonderland that long. I could tell if it wasn't for Riku-I'd be completely lost-however, on the positive side-Riku seemed to be enjoying himself. I think he was enjoying messing with me. "Come on," Riku said, as he walked through another hole in the hedge. I sighed and quickly followed him-not wanting to get lost.

"This place just keeps getting weirder and weirder," I said as we entered a forest like area. The trees were huge and most looked like the tops could be walked on. The flowers were bright and colorful-and also were taller than me. The forest was dark too-the tress covered everything, not allowing much sun to pass through them. "Eh, it is a weird place," Riku said, as he kicked a pebble along the ground. "So-why here?" I asked, as Riku looked up. "I wanted to see Alice," Riku said as I looked over at him. "Alice?" I asked, as Riku nodded. "I kinda kidnapped her last time I was here to help Maleficent," Riku explained as I nodded my head. The farther into the forest we walked-the more I began to feel like I'd seen the place before. As I walked slightly ahead of Riku-I looked at a side area and stopped. "Sora," I whispered, before running over into the area. When I reached the area, I sat down on the dirt floor of the woods and shut my eyes for a moment. "You were here," I whispered quietly, as I opened my eyes and pulled out my sketch book. "Um," Riku said, as he approached where I was. "Sora was here, I can see the whole scene vividly in my mind-I'm going to draw it while it's still fresh. I have a gut feeling I'm supposed to see everything," I said, as I began to pull out a crayon. As I drew, I felt better about things-that always happened whenever I drew though. It was as though drawing was my way to handle things and relax. Riku-to my surprise-didn't object to me drawing, instead he quietly sat down across from me and picked up a bunch of sticks. As I was drawing, I secretly kept looking up to see what he was doing-and from what I could tell, he was sharpening a stick-probably for me to use as a weapon. Everytime I found a weapon I could use, I broke it or misplaced it. As I drew I couldn't help but smile, I can't see that flower very well, it looks kinda odd from here, like it's dying," I said, trying to draw one of the flowers around us. "Rude girl-you should keep your thoughts to yourself!" the flower said, before it turned away from me. "Oh!" I said, my eyes wide open in shock. I then quietly looked down and continued to draw. "This place isn't as magical as I thought," I said, as Riku smirked. "What?" I asked, replacing my green crayon for a brown one. "You think every world is so magical and wonderful," Riku said as I nodded my head. "They are, for the most part. I mean, I always used to dream of other worlds, I always wondered what was beyond my little corner of the world," I said, as Riku smiled. "I did too," he said, as I smiled. "I guess I think every world is wonderful because to me they are, I mean, I never imagined worlds like these," I said, as I finished my drawing. "Sora and I didn't either," he said, as he stood up. "Those tree-tops, they can hold us up-right?" I asked, as Riku helped me up. "Yes, they lead to where we need to go," Riku said, pointing at a hole hidden by the tree limbs. As I climbed the tree-I remember seeing images of a smiling Riku-chasing after Sora on the beach. "Hey Riku," I said, as I reached the walk-way over the forest. "Yeah?" he asked, as he appeared about three trees over from me. "Think you can keep up?" I asked, smiling. I then looked over to Riku, who to my surprise, had his hood down and was smiling as well. "Like you could beat me," he said, as I laughed. "Go!" I yelled, as both Riku and I took off-running through the trees as fast as we could. I couldn't help but laugh as I ran-it was fun to just act like a kid-and every so often-I'd get close enough to Riku to hear him laughing as well. For once, it was like there was nothing there except the trees, me, and Riku-it was like the world around us disappeared.

It took me a moment to catch my breath as I approached the hole in the trees-and a grinning Riku. "Took you long enough," he said, laughing. For the moment in time-I saw it-I saw the old Riku-the Riku Sora became best friends with-and I could easily see why. When he wasn't troubled or moping-he was full of energy and fun. "Hey-I'm in a dress and sandals," I said, smiling. "Excuses," he said, as I laughed. "Yeah-yea, let's go on then," I said, as Riku laughed. "Poor loser," he said, as I burst into laughter. "You're a sore-winner! Look at you-you're gloating!" I said, as we both walked through the dark hidden area.

As we emerged on the other side-I couldn't help but smile. "Oh wow," I said, as I looked at the scene below us. Riku and I had walked out on the top of a hedge-overlooking a beautiful gathering of the most interesting group of people. There was a girl with blonde hair in a blue dress with a white apron-who I was assuming was Alice. Then there was a strange white rabbit who kept running around-and he was carrying a pocket watch. As I watched the rabbit- I thought back to the falling book I had found- The Importance Of Being On Time-and I couldn't help but giggle. I then looked at the end of the table-where a strange looking man was sitting-he was in bizarre clothes on and had a huge top hat on. Then there was a cat- who was there one moment-and somewhere else the next. "How odd," I said, smiling. Out of the corner of my eye-I saw Riku look over at me and smile. "Wanna get a closer look?" he asked, as I nodded my head. As Riku took my hand-we both jumped down from the hedge. In the instant-the cat, the rabbit, and the man all rushed off. Leaving us alone with Alice. "Oh dear!" she said, jumping back slightly. "I'm sorry-we didn't mean to startle you," I said, as Alice stood up straight. "I remember you- you got me in a lot of trouble Mister!" Alice said, pointing at Riku-who, for once-didn't have his hood up. "I'm sorry Alice, I really am," he said, as gentle as he could. "The Queen wants my head because of you! You kidnapped me during my trial!" Alice yelled, stomping her foot to the ground-it was then I realized that Alice was slightly younger than us-and had an interesting outlook on things. "You-you're a wizard or something! Oh what nonsense I'm talking-of course you're not-you're but a boy," Alice said, calming herself down. "I'm sorry Alice, for whatever it was he did-but believe me when I say he is sorry," I said, as I slowly approached the table in front of us. It was covered in multicolored plates and cups. Some were broken but it looked lovely anyway. There was tea and biscuits everywhere-and the scent of the food was enough to make anyone hungry. "Oh wow-what a lovely-um," I said, trying to figure out what exactly I was looking at. "We were having a Tea Party," Alice said, as I smiled-remembering the first book I saw- Proper Manners For Tea Time. "Nice," I said, smiling as I looked over the feast of candies on the table. "If you'd like-you may have some-the tea is quite tasty," Alice said, pouring me a cup. She handed me the cup and I thanked her-not sure what the tea would taste like-but it did smell good. As I took a sip-I couldn't help but smile-the tea was delicious. "This is amazing tea," I said, smiling as Alice smiled. "The Hatter is quite good with teas," she said, smiling. "Alice-has anything strange been happening around here?" Riku asked, I couldn't help but smile. "Everything here is strange,' I said, as Riku blushed. "Aside from the usual strange," he quickly added. "Well, the Heartless have slowly started to reappear, I believe that is strange. Sora had fought them all off-or so I believed, but more and more keep appearing-and not all of them look the same as before-but what is strange is that as they appear, more vanish. I think it's the remainder of the ones Sora missed-and that they're slowly going away," Alice said, as she titled her head slightly. "Oh what nonsense I'm talking-them going and coming so easily-why if it was that easy to begin with-the Queen and the Cards could have dealt with them," Alice added, shaking her head. "Ah-the Cards-they're what-the Queen's army or something?" I asked as both Riku and Alice nodded. "Fun," I said, sitting down at the table. I felt like such an outsider-more of one than I normally do…the feeling kept getting worse and it was becoming quite sickening.

As Alice and Riku talked, I kept picking apart a biscuit I found on the table. As I picked apart the biscuit-I wondered if this is what Sora felt like when he first arrived in the worlds-then again-he always had the duck and dog with him-Donald and Goofy. I have Riku with me, yes, but he's been here before-Donald and Goofy were as new to the worlds as Sora. I enjoyed the traveling, and I enjoyed meeting all the new people and having Riku with me-but sometimes-it all felt so overwhelming. I felt like I was constantly an outsider-constantly fading from reality. To all the people I'd met-I wasn't anything to remember-I didn't do anything amazing like Sora. I was just there as a pit stop. "Naminé-you okay?" I heard Riku asked-I shook my head-getting out of my daze. "Um, yeah-I'm fine," I lied, smiling the best I could. I looked around the area-but I didn't see Alice anymore. "Where'd Alice go?" I asked, as Riku sat down beside me. "Went off to find the Hatter," Riku replied, as he looked down at the biscuit I had annihilated. "Poor thing-didn't stand a chance did it?" Riku asked, as I slightly blushed. "It lived a short life-I suppose being picked apart is better than being eaten," I said as Riku smiled. "You seem quiet," Riku said as I nodded my head. "I'm realizing how much of an outsider I really am," I said, as I looked over at Riku. "Did you ever-feel like you were alone?" I asked, as Riku laughed. "What?" I asked, wondering why he thought it was funny. "I still feel like I'm alone. I've always been the outcast, the third wheel. But hey-I'm not alone at the moment-and neither are you. We have each other, and sure, I'm a pain to be around-I can tell since I'm constantly moody-but it doesn't always have to be that way," Riku said, as I smiled. "Really?" I asked, as Riku picked up a biscuit and threw it at me. I quickly ducked, but the jelly he threw next was a direct hit. I let out a gasp, as I picked up a piece of cake and chucked it at Riku. "Hey!" Riku said, jumping up. I then jumped up and we both began to throw all the food around-within a few moments I looked like a mess. As we were having our little food fight, a few Shadow Heartless appeared. I smiled and picked up a tea kettle and hit one over the head with it, Riku then jumped over and eliminated it with his Keyblade. As he hit the Heartless, he kicked a thing of Tea right at me. It landed a few inches in front of me-but it sent the tea splattering all over my outfit. I smiled as I kicked a Heartless straight towards Riku-along with a jar of grape jelly. As we continued to get rid of the small swarm of Heartless, we also continued to destroy our clothes with our mini food fight. By the time we stopped-I had so much tea, jelly, cookies, biscuits and more on my-I felt sticky from head to toe. "Oh wow-I said, as I looked over at Riku. He was covered from head to toe as well, and even though he had his black robe on-I could tell the tea had soaked through and ruined his normal clothes as well. "Wow-I didn't expect that to get _that_ messy," Riku said, laughing as he wiped half a Strawberry Jam covered biscuit from his hair. "We're going to have to get new clothes-these ones are beyond ruined," I said, as I looked down at my once white dress. It was now red, purple, brown, sprinkle covered and more. As I looked in front me-I saw a house. "Hey-it's the bizarre house!" I said, as I rushed towards the door. Riku quickly chased after me-I couldn't wait to get back into the twisted room to actually explore it. Wonderland was turning out to be quite wondrous after all.

As I rushed into the bizarre house-I instantly noticed a difference. "Where's the giant table?" I asked, looking around. When my eyes landed on Riku, he simply smiled and pointed sideways. As I looked where he pointed-I noticed what once was the floor-was now the wall beside us. "Oh wow!" I said, laughing as I ran around. "This is insane-so-are all worlds so-colorful?" I asked, smiling. "Eh-some have more dark under layers," Riku said as I nodded my head. "I feel so tired," I said, yawning as I stopped running. All the energy I had was used up on our forest race and our food fight. "Well, I know Alice is okay, and so far everything seems in order-want to head out and see about finding us some new clothes=and a place to crash?" Riku asked, as I nodded my head. "Yes please," I said, as Riku took my hand and helped me up. I kept looking for the dark cloud to appear, when suddenly I felt Riku tap my shoulder. He then pointed down and I noticed we were on a huge fireplace-and that the dark cloud had opened below us. "Ready to jump?" Riku asked, as I nodded my head. We both counted to three before jumping through the dark cloud. I knew we weren't done with Wonderland yet-or at least-I sensed it. But I knew the feelings of joy we had felt would stay-but at that point-I was excited about heading to a place with clothes and beds.

**A/N: Wow-sorry once again it's tok me so long. i actually wrote this chapter out twice and trashed both of them. I'm not _Fully_ happy with this one-as i intended it to be longer-but i already had ideas for the next place [and maybe an old friend visits again ;) ] Not much action in this one-kinda wanted to get Riku on a slightly happier side. But anyways-enough of my rambling-it's off to write the next part! [Oh the ideas i have! :D] R&&R puh-leze :D**


	10. Chapter 10: Traverse Town

**Chapter 10: Traverse Town**

Darkness. The more we entered the dark cloud, the less scary the darkness became. The thought of Heartless randomly popping out no longer terrified me-instead it allowed me to see Riku in action- which I quite enjoyed. "For once you're the quiet one," Riku said, as I blushed and looked down. "Sorry-I was just thinking," I said, smiling as I thought back of our food fight in Wonderland. It was the most fun I'd had in awhile. "What about?" Riku asked, as I blushed more. "Wonderland-and the food fight," I said, as Riku chuckled. "Yeah-it was fun. Except for the getting hit by tea part-I'm soaked." Riku said, as I looked up. "You? I'm COVERED in everything from jams and jellies to tea and biscuits," I said, as I laughed. I then attempted to run my fingers through my hair, my fingers got to the ends before they got caught in a tangled mess of my hair and jelly. "Well, we'll be in town soon," Riku said as my eyes shot up at him. "Town? As in, town-town?" I asked, as Riku laughed. "Yeah, town-town. We have to clean up, and find a place to crash somewhere," Riku said as I smiled. "Wow-it's been so long since I've been in a town-town," I said, smiling as I sped up slightly-just enough to catch up to Riku. "What's the town like?" I asked, curious. "I've only been there once, it's a slightly older town, but it's nice," Riku said, as I smiled. I kept trying to picture the town-but I was too excited to get a good mental image. "Are there any Heartless in the town?" I asked, hoping he'd say no. I was looking forward to getting to relax some. I couldn't help but smile as Riku shook his head no. "Not really. There might be an occasional set of them, but for the most part they're gone," Riku said, as I smiled. "Think of this as a min-vacation," Riku said as I nodded my head. "Now THAT sounds nice," I replied, smiling. I couldn't wait to enjoy some good R&R. As Riku and I excited the cloud, I couldn't have been more excited about seeing the new world.

Cobblestone streets. Rustic buildings. Old-vintage looking streetlamps. The town looked like something you'd see in an older movie set in a romantic city. "This is so pretty," I said, smiling as we walked out of the alley we entered in. "Come on, I wanna look around," I said, smiling as Riku and I walked into the main part of town. As I looked around, I noticed there was an accessory shop, and items shop, a café, a few houses, and more. "Wow," I said, smiling as my eyes wandered from place to place. "Well, what do you say we head to the 2nd District and we get ourselves our hotel rooms and then we'll see about finding us some new-non ruined clothes," Riku said, as I nodded my head. "2nd District?" I asked, curious. "Traverse Town is divided into three sections: 1st District, 2nd District, and 3rd District. When the Heartless first arrived here, 1st District was sectioned off so no Heartless would come here. Thus, most people stayed in the 1st District, now with the Heartless pretty much gone, the 2nd District has opened back up to the public," Riku explained, as I nodded my head. "What about the 3rd District?" I asked, curious on whether or not it was opened back to the public. "If any Heartless do appear, it's normally in the 3rd District." Riku said, as I smiled. "Two out of three isn't bad," I said, as Riku smiled. "Yeah, this is actually where most people end up when their world's are destroyed," Riku said, as I slightly frowned. "So, if I had managed to leave my home on my own-I would've ended up here?" I asked, as Riku nodded. It was a beautiful town…but now I was feeling bad for the people. "Not all of them though-right?" I asked, as Riku nodded. "Not as many as you'd think. I needed to head to the hotel and get us some rooms, why don't you have a look around? I'll meet you at the fountain in about ten minutes," Riku said, as I nodded. As Riku went into the hotel, I stood for a moment admiring the 2nd district. There was a bell/clock tower on the far side of the area, and below where I was standing there was a fountain. There were shops lining up both sides of the upper streets, and park benches and open spaces on the bottom half. As I walked down the steps towards the benches and the fountain, I couldn't help but feel like I was being watched. As I slowly turned, I saw the townspeople, but no one suspicious. _How odd,_ I thought, as I shook my head and took a seat on the bench closest to the fountain. I then shut my eyes and waited for Riku to show up.

"Naminé…wake up," a voice said, as I felt a hand gently shake my shoulder. As I opened my eyes, I saw Riku's face, and he smiled as I let out a yawn. "Did I fall asleep?" I asked, as Riku nodded. "Yeah, but not for long. What do you say we go find something to wear before we go hunt down some food?" Riku asked, as I smiled and nodded. "Yes please," I said, as I stood up and followed Riku up a nearby set of stairs. As we walked into a clothing store, I wandered around, attempting to find something that would look decent. As I flipped through numerous racks of clothing, I couldn't find anything that looked okay for me to wear…or in my size. So instead, I grabbed a pair of shorts and a tee-shirt, and walked over to Riku. "Sadly nothing here will fit me, think we can find a way to wash our clothes?" I asked, as Riku nodded. "Yeah, I'm having the same issues. Let's grab what we have as something temporary to throw on and we'll go wash what we have on off somewhere," Riku said as I smiled and nodded my head.

We then walked off and headed towards our hotel.

Once I was in the hotel room, I went and took a shower, and attempted to clean up my poor dress. I knew the dress wouldn't look as good as before-but I knew I had to try especially if we were going to get food. After I got out of the shower, I let the dress dry as I ran my fingers through my blonde hair, hoping I got all the food and gunk out of it. As I looked at myself in the mirror, I noticed how…dead I looked. My eyes had black circles around them and my once voluminous hair was now dead and flat, even after a shower, I knew it was beyond fixing. I always wanted to escape…to have an adventurous life-meet new people from new worlds-solve the mystery behind my strange dreams, I thought whenever it'd happen- I'd be excited. Instead-I've turned almost emotionless. I wanted to feel excited, I had every reason in the world to be happy-my biggest dream came true-I was in another world with a guy-although a bit moody and stubborn- who is really nice and good looking-yet, I'm not happy…and I'm not sad…I'm indifferent. As I stood there, looking in the mirror, thinking-I heard a knock on the door. "Naminé, you ready?" I heard Riku asked, as I snapped back into focus. "Yes, I'll be right out," I said, as I quickly began to finish up. As I threw my dress on, and my shoes, I quickly flipped my hair and shook it, before flipping it back and grabbing my bag-I then headed to the door, ready to eat-and explore Traverse Town.

"Traverse Town was the first town I saw after leaving Destiny Islands," Riku said, as I looked around. "So people from different worlds reside here?" I asked, as Riku nodded. "Listen, I'm sorry to do this, but I need to-step out- out a bit. Roam the city, enjoy yourself, I should be back soon," Riku said, frowning as he slid off, opened a dark cloud, and vanished. _What was that about?_ I thought, as I slowly walked into what I believed to be the 3rd District.

As I entered the 3rd District, I couldn't help but smile. It all looked familiar-from my dreams. I looked around and didn't see anyone, so I figured I'd stop there for a bit. I walked into the center of the area and looked around. "So Sora, this is where you ended up meeting Donald and Goofy," I said, as I smiled. "You know Sora?" a male voice asked, as I quickly turned around. There was a taller guy in front of me. He had on a white shirt, with black leather pants, and a black leather jacket, outlined in fur. He had brown hair, and brown eyes, as well as a huge scar going across his face. "You could say that." I said, as the guy nodded his head. "He came by here and defeated the Heartless. He-he was a good kid," the guy said, as I nodded my head. "I'm Naminé," I said, smiling. "Name's Leon," he said, as I smiled. "You look-familiar," I said, as he looked over at me- confused. "I have these…dreams, and they're of Sora's past," I explained, as Leon smiled. "Come with me," he said, as he started to walk off. I slowly followed him up to an old-abandoned looking house. As we entered, I saw a bunch of people sitting around. "This is Yuffie, Cid, and Aerith," Leon said, as he then introduced me and explained how they all met Sora. "So, you see Sora's past…in your dreams?" Aerith asked, as I nodded my head. "I don't know why but I do," I said, frowning. "Well, have you saw anything about the new…um, _creatures_?" Cid asked, as I shook my head No. "What _creatures_?" I asked, as Cid frowning. "Well, you know about the Heartless-right?" Cid asked as I rolled my eyes and nodded. "Of course she does you old bat! She has Sora's memories!" Yuffie said, as Cid glared at her. "Well, these new ones, we've been told they're _Nobodies_," Cid said, as I frowned. "What's a _Nobody_?" I asked, as Leon stepped forward. "Not much is known about them. It's said they are what is left when a Heart is swallowed by the darkness and becomes a Heartless. I heard about what happened so Sora-it's said that he might have a Nobody now. If the Heart is strong enough, the Nobody will take life as a person, but devoid of emotions. Nobodies are able to remember what it was like to have emotions, thus allowing them to respond correctly to specific situations," Leon explained as I nodded my head. Somehow, it made sense to me. _Nobodies…devoid of emotion…_I thought, as I continued to listen to what they all said. "How…how would you know if you're a Nobody?" I asked, as the others shrugged. "We don't know," Aerith said, quietly. "If you'll excuse me, I need to go meet up with my friend, it was nice talking to you all," I said, standing up, and rushing out the door and back into the 2nd District.

_Nobodies…devoid of emotion…_I couldn't get it out of my head. Out of everything they told me-I couldn't forget that. "Naminé-you okay? You look pale," Riku said, as he walked over to me. "I…I guess. I talked to some locals…well, they are really from a place called Hollow Bastion," I started. "Leon, Cid, Yuffie, and Aerith?" Riku asked, as I nodded. "I spied on them before when Sora was here," Riku explained, as I frowned. "They told me about these new _creatures_, called _Nobodies_," I said, as Riku frowned. "Ah-so you've heard about them? Axel is one," Riku said, as my eyes got wide. "But he…wow," I said, thinking back to my previous encounters with him. I couldn't believe he was a _Nobody_, it almost seemed impossible to believe. "Yeah, I…I don't trust him. I've met him before…" Riku said, as I looked at him. I knew he wouldn't say how or why he'd met Axel before. But I knew it must have been a small encounter. "Let's just get some food and we'll forget about the _Nobodies_ for now," Riku said, as I nodded my head. We slowly walked into the 1st District to a small café'. "Why…how…ugh, what do you know about Axel?" I asked, as we sat down. Everyone was telling me who was good-who was bad-I just wanted to make my own opinions. "It was nothing, I just bumped into him in Twilight Town once. We didn't like each other, but he told me what he was. I then later told King Mickey about it, he explained some more to me…that's all," Riku said, as I nodded my head. I knew he seemed like the bad guy- but I somehow felt a connection to Axel. I didn't know if it was good or bad.

After we ate our mostly-silent meal, I decided to roam alone for a bit, while Riku decided to go pick up a few things. As I wandered around the 2nd District alone,, I couldn't help but think back to Axel. I loathed him when I was practically dead in Halloween Town, but now-I felt for him. I felt bad for him-I wanted to help both him _and_ Riku. I knew that Riku didn't like Axel, and I didn't know why exactly. But, at the same time, Axel-aside from coming off slightly cocky, didn't seem too bad. "Wow-you get ditched a lot huh?" a voice said, as I turned to face none other than Axel himself. "Actually I was just thinking about you," I said, as Axel smirked. "Missed me?" Axel said, as I shook my head. "I know…what you are," I said, as Axel nodded his head. "Ah-so you know about the _Nobodies?_ you say it like you couldn't imagine it," Axel said, as I frowned. "I can't imagine not having feelings," I said, as Axel's face got slightly more serious looking. "Really? I think you know better than you think," Axel said, as I frowned. "What are you talking about?" I asked, looking over at Axel. "Thing is, we're a lot alike Naminé, And the sooner you realize it the better," Axel said, as I stared at him. "Got it memorized?" he said, before walking off. I stood there and watched Axel as he slowly walked away. I didn't know what to say or do. "I'm nothing like you!" I yelled, but it was too late. Axel had already vanished.

'_We're a lot a like Naminé, and the sooner you realize it the better'_ I couldn't get what Axel said out of my mind. What made Axel think we had anything in common? As I stood there, I could feel people looking at me-unsure of why I had yelled at someone, and unsure of why I was standing there like a fool. "Are you okay?" Aerith asked, as she walked over to me. "Yes, I'm just…confused. I'm beginning to think I don't know who I am anymore," I said, looking down. "You'll figure it out in time," she said, before she walked away. "Time, what if I don't have time?" I said aloud, as I slowly began to make my way back to the hotel. I was unsure of really what I should do. I didn't feel like heading towards the hotel, but I also didn't want to bump into anyone else in town. So as I slowly walked towards the hotel, I tried to let everything fade away in my thoughts. I didn't want to think about Axel, or Nobodies, or Heartless…I didn't want to think about anything.

Once back at the hotel, I took a shower and decided to relax. Riku had stopped by my room and told me he was going to bed, that I should do the same since in the morning we'd have to leave. So, after my shower, decided to comb and dry my hair some…and while looking at my reflection-I couldn't help but remember all my old dreams. _Kairi…she had brown hair and blue eyes…but yet, I look like her_ I thought, as I kept my eyes locked onto my reflection. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. I threw my hair back, threw on my dress, and laid down. I wanted to sleep.

The walked through the dark cloud the next day was as silent as ever. I didn't want to talk about what had happened in Traverse Town…and apparently Riku didn't either. What was supposed to be a trip for us to relax, turned out to be a trip I wanted to forget. As we walked though, I couldn't help but wonder about things. "Riku…why do I look like her?" I asked, as Riku stopped and turned to face me. "Look like who?" he asked, as I looked down. "Like you don't know-why do I look like her? Why do I look like Kairi!" I yelled, as Riku stood there, unsure of what to say. "Um," Riku said, unsure of how to respond. "I just want to know Riku! Why does King Mickey need me? Why does Axel need me? Why can't I get any real answers?" I yelled, unsure of why I was yelling. I wasn't mad…or sad…or anything really. I just wanted answers…and no one would give them to me. "Can you please, please just tell me…something-anything," I said, as Riku nodded. "Come on, I know just the place to go," Riku said, as I nodded. He then held his hand out and I placed my hand in his. I knew he was trying to make me calm down…instead I felt this strange feeling once our hands met. _Naminé, get a hold of yourself_, I thought, as we walked off towards a new world…and some answers.

**A/N: So sorry it took so long for me to update. I've had this written like, 3-4 times and i'd delete it and then change it and so on. I'm not the HAPPIEST with how it turned out...my original version was better- but stupid me deleted it. Oops. But alas, here it is. **

**The next chapter- which i have started on and i like so far [yay!] should be up sooner rather than later- i hope- it really just depends on how many more tests get thrown at me. Also, if my family moves or not. If we move-i can for sure say it'll take a little bit. But my goal is to have Chapter 11 up before my birthday [Nov. 12-so i think it's do-able] :D  
But anywayz...enough of my rambling, i'm off to write Chapter 11... R&R  
and thankyou to everyone who has been R&R-ing. :D 3**


	11. Chapter 11: Twilight Town Pt 1

**A/N: Eek..so sorry i haven't updated this for awhile, and that this chapter is so short. Truthfully, since the events of last week [the break-up :( ] i haven't really wanted to do much. I mean, i've barely made it through typing my essays for school-oops. But alas, i have decided to at least add something-so maybe i'll be over my slump by the next part of this. I hope so...but anyway- here is Chapter 11 pt 1- and please check out my other story- _Broken Hearts & Torn Up Letters_ and R&R it as well! 3**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11: Twilight Town Pt. 1**

As we walked through the dark corridor, I couldn't help but wonder about what was ahead. With everything Riku and I had been through, I didn't know if I was even prepared for it. The girl I started out as, the shy-quiet girl who fell asleep during class, had vanished. I was a shell really, I didn't know who I was anymore. Was I the bad guy who was hurting Sora? Or was I the good guy coming in to help him? The farther and deeper Riku and I went, the more lost I became. "You're quiet," Riku said, as I nodded my head. "Can we stop for a minute? Please," I asked, as Riku quit walking. I stopped, and sat down on the cold, dark ground. "You okay?" Riku asked, as I semi-nodded. "Yes, it's just, can you just explain things here? Now?" I asked, as Riku sighed and sat down beside me. "Okay, the truth is, Sora, when Kairi was out cold, took a hit from a Keyblade, turning him momentarily into a Heartless. After that, everything changed. Nobodies were discovered, and Sora, once becoming normal, fell into a sleep, the thing is, you're the key. I don't know how, and I'm not really sure of why you look like Kairi, but I know it's not a coincidence," Riku said, as gently as he could. "Okay, well, let's get to Twilight Town and fix everything," I said, ready to quit. Ready to throw the towel in.

Twilight Town was more amazing than any city I had seen on my journey. The sun was always setting, and the town was a multitude of faded colours, making it have a beach glow to it. There were kids running around, playing in the streets while older residents shopped and roamed the city working. "This is Twilight Town, which has different sections: Market Street and Sunset Terrace, Along Market Street are different areas, there's the 'Usual Spot' an area called the 'Sandlot', Station Plaza-where the trains, and Tram Common, where all the shops are," Riku explained, as I gazed around the city in awe. "This place is amazing," I said, smiling as Riku nodded. "King Mickey is at the abandoned Mansion, which is behind Tram Common. We can go there whenever you're ready," Riku said, as I nodded. "What's at Sunset Terrace?" I asked, as Riku smirked. "Sunset Terrace has more shops, as well as access to the beach and an overlook spot," Riku explained, as I smiled. "Can we, can we go there? Before we go see Mickey?" I asked, as Riku shrugged. "Sure, come on, we'll take the train," he said, as we headed towards the train station. I couldn't help but sense that everything was finally going to go okay- that things would look up from here.

"Welcome to Sunset Terrace! Please enjoy your visit and come again!" the woman at the front of the train said, as the train pulled into the station at Sunset Terrace. As we exited the train and walked down the main steps, as I took in the sights around me. "So, where to?" Riku asked, as I smiled. "Can we go into a shop or two? Then head up to the overlook?" I asked, as Riku nodded. As we began to walk towards the shops, I began to hear some kids talking. "Come on Olette, it's summer vacation! We've got plenty of time to do the assignment," a boy said, as he walked out around the corner with a girl, and two other boys. "Hayner, we need to start on it sooner or later, I don't want us to go back to school and not have it done," the girl said to Hayner, the blonder boy who first talked. "Hey Roxas, you okay? You're awfully quiet," a brunette boy said to the other boy-who had spiky blonde hair and blue eyes. "Yeah, just tired, I keep having weird dreams," the boy, Roxas, said, as the girl laughed. "Hayner and Pence can do that to a person!" she said, before taking off running, with Hayner and Pence not far behind. The other boy, Roxas, turned and looked at me for a moment, before he darted after the others. "Riku, why'd-hey, where are you?" I asked, as I turned and realized Riku wasn't beside me. "Come on," he said, as he put the hood down,, and took off the blindfold. As we entered into a few shops, I couldn't help but smile. Today was going so much better than the other days. "Hey Riku, you think I'll be able to stay here? Once I'm done helping Sora?" I asked, as Riku shrugged. "I don't see why not," he said, as I smiled. "You hungry? They have some ice cream here that's suppose to be pretty good, we can get it and head on up to the look out spot," Riku said, as I smiled and nodded.

Once we got the sky-blue, Sea Salt ice cream, we went up to the lookout where we sat on a fence rail, watching the Trains come and go. "Riku, thank you," I said, as I took a bite out of the ice cream. "For what?" he asked, as he took a bite out of his. "For putting up with me, and helping me," I said, as Riku turned and looked at me. "You are a lot like her ya know," Riku said, as I turned and looked over at him, his aqua eyes met with mine. "Am I?" I asked, as he smirked. "Yeah, I always like Kairi, but she and Sora were destined for each other. Kairi had a way of bringing out the best in people," he said, as he turned his attention towards the setting sun. "So, does that mean you kinda like me?" I asked, as Riku smiled. "You could say that," he said, as he took the last bite of his ice cream. He then sat the stick down beside him, as I finished mine. "So, um, we off to go see Mickey?" I asked, as Riku nodded. "Will, will I get to see you again? Or is Mickey going to keep me down with Sora?" I asked, as Riku turned his attention once again to me. "I'm not sure, Naminé," he said, as I blushed. Hearing him say my name was different-he normally avoided using it. As I turned my head away from him, he placed his hand on my cheek, and turned my face towards his. He then gave me a soft, sweet kiss, before standing up, leaving me sitting there grinning like an idiot. "Just in case you forget to miss me," he said, smiling as he started to walk away. I sat there for a moment, in shock-and awe- before I got up, and chased after him.

The train ride back to Market Street was beyond nice. Riku, though being as stubborn as he can be-held my hand the entire way back. Neither one of us knew what to expect when we got to the mansion, we didn't know if Mickey would keep me with Sora at all times, or if I'd be allowed to do whatever. As we walked through Tram Common, I saw a hole along the brick wall, and Riku pointed to it with his free hand. "The mansion is through there, past a small wooded area," he said, as we preceded towards the Mansion. The closer we got to the mansion gates, the more nervous I began to feel. I knew it was the right choice to help Mickey, Sora, and Riku, but I still felt bad for Axel. However when the Mansion came into sight, Axel was the last thing on my mind. I squeezed Riku's hand tighter-not knowing that I was doing so. "It's okay, King Mickey is nice, you'll be fine," he said, as we walked up to the Mansion doors, and walked calmly inside.

"King Mickey," Riku yelled, as soon as the Mansion doors shut behind us. The inside of the mansion was tattered and destroyed, with the furniture covered in spider-webs and cob-webs. "Riku!" a semi-squeaky voice replied, as I saw a shorter, hooded figure come down the stairs. "King Mickey, here she is- Naminé," Riku said, as the hooded figure removed the hood-revealing a mouse. "Riku, I told you- you don't have to call me King," Mickey said, as he then turned his attention and smiled at me. "Hello Naminé, I'm King Mickey, but you can call me Mickey," Mickey said, as I smiled. "Hello," I said, shyly. "Come on, and I'll explain everything," Mickey said, as Riku let go of my hand, and I followed Mickey through the Mansion, leaving Riku behind.


	12. Chapter 12: Twilight Town Pt 2

**A/N: SOOO sorry it's took me so long to update-and i know, Chapter 12/11 weren't the _best_ but i have been doing SO much lately-i haven't had a chance to slow down. But now that things seem calmer-hopefully i can make Chapter 13 the way i intended to do Chapters 11-12. But, alas- enjoy! 3**

* * *

**Chapter 12- Twilight Town Pt. 2**

The Mansion was darker than the rest of the places in Twilight Town. The brightly painted buildings and spotless streets were replaced with cracked bricks, and cobwebs around every corner. There was so much dust in the Mansion, I was beginning to think that was all the Mansion was made of. I wasn't sure what Mickey and I were doing, but I knew I was about to get the full story, the one thing I had been waiting for, but now that it was time to hear it-I wasn't sure I was ready. I was so scared of what King Mickey would tell me…but I didn't really have much of a choice. We entered a room in the Mansion that surprised me, it was a white room, with windows letting in the sunlight, and there was no dust or cobwebs inside the room either- instead just a long table, with a chair at both ends, and a bed. "This can be where you stay, Naminé, I have a lot to tell you, so, please, have a seat," Mickey said, suddenly sounding serious as I sat down in one of the chairs at the table. As Mickey began to explain everything to me, from the Heartless attacking Destiny Islands, to the adventures of Sora, Donald, and Goofy. Yet, as Mickey talked about Sora and his grand adventures, I kept thinking back to Riku. I thought about his aqua eyes and silver hair, and how he'd got me to where I currently was-up until Mickey said something that snapped me back into the conversation. "The reason you see things in your sleep is because you are in fact seeing Sora's memories. You're Kairi's Nobody. Since Kairi was a Princess of Heart-she had no darkness in her heart, which is why you have none of her memories. You're instead born of Kairi's heart and Sora's body and soul," Mickey said, as I let the words sink in. _Nobody_, _.. _I didn't know what the think, but it explained so much-it explained why I couldn't _feel_ anything-why Axel wanted me and why I couldn't fully express myself. Axel was right. I was acting on what I remembered of feeling from the real world. "Um, King Mickey, sir, um-does Riku know?" I asked, as Mickey shook his head. I just sat there and looked out the big window in the room. I looked at the always-setting sun, as I attempted to figure out what to do. "Sora, he needs you. There is a boy-Roxas, he too is a Nobody, he's Sora's Nobody. He is in a world we mimicked off this one. Just like you lived in a world-that didn't really exist," Mickey said, as I looked down. "But, I could _feel_ in my world," I said, as I managed to look over at Mickey. "No, Naminé, you went off what other people were feeling. We made their feelings so strong-that you mimicked what they did," Mickey said, as I frowned. Frowning. I _knew_ what sad was-and that I should feel sad-but instead, tears flowed with no real emotion behind them. Everything I had known-was a lie.

Most the 'afternoon' was a blur. I had avoided Riku, not wanting to explain the truth-why he felt like he liked me-how I couldn't ever like-like him. Mickey left me alone most the day, giving me the chance to think about things. I didn't want to talk to Riku either, so around 7pm-I left the mansion, and headed into town. I wasn't sure what to do-but I knew the cool air and seeing other people might help. I walked the street with my arms crossed, trying not to think about much. As I walked, I kept admiring the other people and the other teens and kids running around. I knew I needed to tell Riku something, but I just didn't know what. As I walked, I had slowly began to think about what I could do. I knew what I had to do though- I had to tell Riku the truth before Mickey did. I eventually headed back to the Mansion, and when I did, I was told by Mickey that Riku was out back. So, I went ahead and headed to the back of the Mansion. Despite the fact that I couldn't 'feel', the minute I saw Riku, I knew it was nothing, but it was like I knew I was nervous, but Nobodies can't feel….

"Hey, how'd the conversation with Mickey go?" Riku asked, as he continued to practice fighting on a tree in front of him. "Um, okay I guess," I said, as I sat down on the grass and watched Riku. "Did you get some answers?" Riku asked, as he hit the tree with enough force to cause some of the leaves to crumble to the ground. "Yeah, I did," I replied, as I played with the hem of my dress. I knew I had to tell him-I had no choice-it was better for him to hear it from me than Mickey. "Riku, I need to tell you something, but I don't know how you'll react," I said, as I looked up at Riku, who at that moment, lifted the mask off his eyes. He then looked over at me, waiting for me to continue-but I couldn't do it. It was like his aqua eyes were piercing me-I couldn't speak. "I, um, you see, um," I tried, but I was interrupted. "Riku, DiZ is here," Mickey said, as Riku nodded his head. "I'll catch you later," Riku said, before leaving with Mickey. I couldn't help it, I glared at Mickey as they left. "Tsk-Tsk, still haven't told him? And people say _I'm_ heartless," a voice said, as a black cloud appeared. "Leave me alone, Axel," I said, looking down. "So, the King finally told you the truth," Axel said, as I nodded my head. "I, I really am just like you," I said, sighing. "No, you're not. You're different," Axel said, as I looked up at him. "How?" I asked, as Axel repeated what Mickey said about me being both Kairi and Sora's nobody. "But, you have a power-you have control over Sora's memories," Axel said, as I looked up at him. "Control over his memories?" I asked, as Axel sat down beside me. "See, they need you to help Sora, but if you come with me, we can get our Hearts back. We can be whole," Axel said, as I placed my hand on my chest where my heart should be. "How?" I asked, as Axel shrugged. "Kingdom Hearts. Imagine it Naminé, you could really _feel_ for him. You could love him, you could be what he thinks you are," Axel said, as I looked up at the sky. "I, I don't know," I said, as Axel stood up. "Just think about it," Axel said, before he left. "Naminé, come on, Mickey is sending us out for food," Riku said, as I stood up. "Okay," I said, as I walked back over to the mansion where Riku was waiting for me.

"So, what is it you wanted to tell me," Riku asked as we walked into a store in Twilight Town. I nervously looked down as I picked at my nails. "What if, what if I told you that I'm not what you think?" I asked, as I looked up at him. He then looked over at smiled at me. "Wouldn't matter," he said, before he then turned and began to get some food. "Riku, I know why you like me," I said, as he laughed. "Um, any why's that?" Riku asked, as we finished up in the store and headed back out into the street. Riku was carrying a bag of food, and I had a little bag filled with snacks. "I'm serious Riku, you like me because I remind you of her," I said, as Riku glanced over at me. "Ok?" Riku said, as I sighed. "I'm her-"I started, but I looked up and saw we had made it back, and DiZ was waiting on Riku. "Riku-we need to train, and hello-Nobody," DiZ said, as my eyes got wide. Thankfully, Riku didn't take it _that_ way. "She has a name, and she's not some nobody," Riku said, as we all three walked into the mansion. Riku and DiZ then headed towards the basement, while I put away the food. I was alone in my thoughts until Mickey showed up. "Mickey, how do I tell him?" I asked, as Mickey looked over at me. "Just be honest, but I'd tell him before DiZ does," Mickey said, as I nodded. I then made Mickey and I a snack while we talked some more about future plans. "So what now?" I asked, as Mickey frowned. "Well, we're going to teach Riku to go hidden as a nobody so he can go find another nobody-Roxas, who is Sora's nobody," Mickey said, as I frowned. "What am I going to do?" I asked, as Mickey smiled. "You have to put his memories back together," Mickey said, as I nodded. I had to admit, it sounded out there for me, but I had no choice. "Take DiZ and Riku down some food, they're probably hungry," Mickey said, as I nodded my head and put some food on a plate.

As I walked down to where Riku and DiZ were training, I couldn't help but stop and watch them train for a moment. Riku was doing amazing, but DiZ was yelling that he'd be no match. "Um, hey guys, Mickey told me to run you two down some food," I said, interrupting their training. "Thanks," Riku said, giving me a big, warm smile. It was odd seeing him happy to see me, and it made my job feel worse. "Riku, I'm not her, I need you to understand that. I'm not who you think I am." I said, looking him dead in the face. "What do you mean?" Riku asked, as he looked me in the face. "Riku-practice," DiZ said, as he glared at Riku. "One moment, Naminé, what are you trying to tell me," Riku asked, as I sighed. "Just that I'm not who you think I am," I said, as Riku laughed. "You're the girl I care for-you're the one who has showed me over time not to hate myself," Riku started, but I interrupted him. "No…the girl you really care for, the one who you think about all the time, it's not me. It's her…I'm her Nobody," I said, as Riku's eyes got wide. "No," he said, as DiZ nodded at me. "She's done the right thing telling you-she is, in fact, Kairi's Nobody," DiZ said, as Riku stepped away from me. "Leave," he said, as he turned and walked towards DiZ. "Riku-"I started, but I knew it was too late. "Leave!" he yelled as I turned and ran out of the room. I knew that he would be angry-who wouldn't be? He hated me at that moment, but I knew I had to be the one to tell him. I slowly walked back up to where Mickey was, and I looked him dead in the face. "Mickey-I want to help-I _need_ to do this-I _need_ to do something!" I said, as Mickey nodded. "Let's see what we can do," Mickey said, as we walked back up to the 'white room' which was now mine-plotting our next plan of attack.


	13. Chapter13: It Ended With A Letter:Hikari

**Chapter 13: It Ended With A Letter/ Hikari**

Three days. Three days Riku avoided me like I was infected with some plague. Three days I spent sitting in my white room with Mickey, plotting on a way to help the situation. In three days…a lot can happen…a lot can change…

The once white room was now covered in drawings and crayons. Since telling Riku the truth-I decided to hide away-and continue to plot with Mickey a plan to be of some help. Since I was the girl, I also did most of the cooking-after being at the mansion for a few days-I discovered the boys couldn't cook at all. So every night, I'd go down into the kitchen and cook everyone dinner. I'd set their plates on the table, and then I'd take my own plate back up to my room. It was too hard to sit in the room with Riku and Diz-the tension between us was beyond comparison. Riku was still avoiding me-still angry that I was a Nobody. I couldn't blame him-but at least he found out from me. "Naminé, how is the plan coming along?" Mickey asked, as he walked into my room. Mickey was the only person in the house I talked to-and he seemed to understand me. "I'm thinking if I can talk to Axel again, maybe I can figure out what the Organization knows," I said, as Mickey nodded. "What about Riku? He's training to go after them as well," Mickey said, as I shrugged. "I'll fit in better-I mean, I am one of them, I am a Nobody," I said, sighing. "Well, let's wait another day or two and see if we all can't agree on a plan," Mickey said, as I nodded my head. Mickey then left the room, and I looked down at the drawings that were scattered around the room. The pictures ranged from all the places Riku and I had been, to memories and dreams of Sora. The longer I sat there, the more I began to realize that I needed to do something-but as I gazed out the windows of the city-I knew I couldn't go out, it was getting late. Before I had time to decide on what I wanted to do, there was a knock on my door. "Yes," I said, assuming Mickey was coming back to talk to me. "Naminé," Riku said, as the door creaked open. I could feel my breath catch in my throat-Riku was going to talk to me.

"Can, can I come in?" Riku asked, as I took a deep breath. "Yes," I said, as Riku walked in the room. He no longer had on his usual clothes, instead he was wearing a normal outfit. His silver hair was covering his eyes, as he looked up at me. "How long?" he asked, as he sat on the edge of the table I was sitting at. "How long what?" I asked, trying to not come off as being horrible. "How long have you known?" he asked, as I frowned. "Not long. Mickey told me once we arrived here, I had been trying to tell you, but I didn't know what to say," I said, as I looked down. "But, you can't feel," Riku said, as I sighed. "I, I don't know," I said, honestly. I _knew_ I couldn't, but somehow, near Riku-it was _almost_ like I could. "I'm don't know Riku-I'm not supposed to be able to feel-but when you're near me, it's like I _do_ feel," I said, as I looked up at Riku. To my surprise-a tear fell from my eyes. I watched as Riku's hand wiped the tar away, as he stared at in confusion. "A tear-from a Nobody," he said quietly, but I couldn't take it. "I'm **not** a Nobody! I mean, I am-but I have a name-one you _used_ to know! Why did you have to freak out? Why can't-" I started, but Riku's lips met mine-interrupting my rant. The minute his lips hit mine-I could feel the sparks-I could _feel_. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back-excited to feel his lips on mine-and excited to be _feeling_ at all. There then was another knock on the door and we pulled apart. "Riku, you in there? We need to practice some more-you'll be leaving sooner than you think," DiZ said, as Riku looked down at me. "Even if you are a Nobody-even if you can't _feel_, I can. I'll just have to feel for both of us," he said, before he walked out of the door and back to DiZ's training. It was then I knew-I had to speed up my planning as well. I just hoped I could beat whatever DiZ was planning.

Days passed-the mansion was unusually quiet- Riku had left on DiZ's mission, leaving Mickey, DiZ and I alone. Riku had gone off to see what he could do-I knew I had waited too late-but I wasn't about to give up. If anything had happened to Riku, I was going to go forth with my plan. "Any news yet?" I asked Mickey as I made him and DiZ dinner one night. "Not yet, but he'll be okay, I promise," Mickey said, as I nodded my head. "Okay, thanks Mickey," I said. "It's better if you don't see him yet. Not if you want to go through with your plan," DiZ said, as I looked over at him. "How did-" I started as DiZ smirked. "I saw your notebook," he said, before I took my plate and went up to my room. The waiting was killing me. I didn't know if I should be glad he has been gone for awhile-due to success, or worried that something bad had happened. Sadly though, I got my answer sooner than I expected.

"Ah!" "DiZ-we've got to do something!" "AHH!" I could hear the screams getting louder and louder-and within seconds-I knew it was Riku screaming. I quickly jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs as quick as I could. "Mickey! What happened?" I yelled, as I stumble down the last of the steps. I looked over at Mickey-who looked worried. "It's Riku-isn't' it?" I asked, as Mickey nodded. "Where is he?" I asked, as Mickey and I went toward DiZ's room. As we approached DiZ's room-the screams got louder and louder. "Mickey-what-what happened?" I asked, as I began to worry. "He went to fight the Organization- the group of Nobodys-and, well," Mickey said, as I gasped. "He didn't win?" I asked, as Mickey frowned. "Ah!" we quickly ran the rest of the way to DiZ's room. "DiZ-how is he?" Mickey asked, as DiZ frowned. "He's alive-that's what counts. He's took a beating though, right now I'm trying to get the bandages around the worst of injuries-to keep him from losing anymore blood," DiZ said, as I looked over at Riku. Riku was laying on a work table-his once shinning silver hair was now dark and covered in dirt and blood. He had gashes all over him, and DiZ was beginning to wrap his leg up in a cast. "Is there-I mean, what can I do to help?" I asked, as DiZ looked over at me. "Grab a cloth and start wiping the dirt of his cuts so I can begin to medicate them," DiZ said, as I nodded. I grabbed a washrag from beside the work station and rushed over to the bathroom to wet it. I then returned and I began to help DiZ wipe away the dirt.

After a few hours, Riku's screaming stopped. DiZ gave him some medicine, which ended up putting him to sleep. "Thank you for your help, Naminé," DiZ said, as I nodded. "Can I-can I stay in here with him?" I asked, as DiZ nodded. "He'll be waking up soon, make sure you give him another pill to ease the pain," DiZ said, as he showed me where the pills were. I nodded my head as DiZ walked off. "Mickey-why couldn't we use a cure on him?" I asked, as Mickey frowned. "We tried. DiZ still isn't sure why it didn't work," Mickey replied, before he turned and left with DiZ. It was hard seeing Riku as battered as he was. But thankfully, it wasn't too long before he began to wake up. "Naminé," he said, as I smiled. "Riku-what did you go and do to yourself?" I asked, as Riku gave me a small smile. "I got distracted," he replied, as I shook my head. "This shouldn't have happened," I said, as I looked at Riku's face. His aqua eyes looked faded, tired, as he tried to stay awake. "Here, DiZ said for you to take these," I said, as I handed Riku the meds. "I'm sorry I treated you so badly when I heard the news about you, I wish we could have stayed together longer before I went and got myself hurt. When I get better though, I promise I'll make it up to you," he said, before he took the meds. I then got up and left the room. I quickly rushed up to my room and grabbed my things, before I went back down to talk to Mickey. I explained what I was planning, and of course, Mickey objected. But I made up my mind. I quickly took out one of the pictures I drew of Riku and I, and I wrote him a letter on the back.

_Riku,_

_I'm sorry about how things ended. I never meant to hurt you this way. The truth Is though, even though I am a Nobody, I can **feel** when I'm with you.. And it hurts me to see you in so much pain, and knowing that I can fix everything. I'm sorry to just leave, but it's better this way. I know if I told you in person, you'd easily be able to convince me to stay, but this is something I have to do. If you see him before I do, tell Sora hi for me. Just know that we will meet again. And then, we can talk about everything. I may not know it's you, and you may not know it's me. But we will meet again. Someday soon. I promise._

_Yours Truly,_

_Naminé _

I looked down at the letter and sighed. It was so much harder than I thought, but I knew it needed to be done. I then snuck in and left the note with Riku, before I turned and went to find Mickey and DiZ. It was time to do my part, it was time for me to be more than just a Nobody.

* * *

_**Two Years Later**_

"W-we're back," Sora said, smiling up from the water at Kairi. "You're home," she said, smiling as she extended her hand out to him. Donald and Goofy smiled and Kairi helped Sora up. I stood beside Mickey, watching the scene take place, I couldn't help but smile. It was nice to be back. "I can't believe it's been so long since the three of us have been on this island, together," Kairi said, as she smiled over at me. "It's been a long time," I agreed, as Sora showed Kairi the note that was in the bottle we found while we were waiting in the darkness. "I got your letter," he said, smiling as Kairi slightly blushed. "Good," she said, as Sora rushed over and hugged Mickey. "Riku," Kairi said, as I slowly walked over towards her. It was strange to look at her, they looked so much alike. I had helped Kairi, and in return, she was able to get Sora to see me when I let the darkness take over. "It's nice to be home," I said, as Kairi nodded. "We should all celebrate tonight, a beach party, while King Mickey and everyone is still here," she said, as I nodded my head. "That sounds good, I'd tell the others first though," I replied, as Kairi told everyone. She even, after telling everyone on the beach, went to invite Selphie, Tidus, Wakka, and the others. In reality, the beach party would be just the thing to keep our minds off everything.

The wood crackled as the flames of the bonfire lit up the beach. The stars shined brightly in the sky, reflecting on the ocean water, which crashed gracefully into the sandy shores. Sora sat beside Kairi and Tidus, as he told them about our 'heroic' journey in great details. Wakka was tossing the Blitzball to Selphie a few feet away. They were close enough to still hear the story, but out of the way enough to where no one would get hurt. Donald and Goofy were behind Sora, throwing in details and random bits of information as Sora told the tale, smiling at everyone's reactions to the different Heartless he'd describe. I had decided to get away for a bit, so I left the bonfire and headed to the small island that had the Paopu fruit tree was located. The wooden bridge had creaked as I walked over it, I then went and sat on the roots of the tree. "Riku?" Mickey said, as he walked over towards me. "This is where I was that night, the night Destiny Island fell to the Darkness. It seems so long ago now, yet, it also seems like it just happened," I said, as I gazed out at the ripples in the water. "Nothing was ever your fault Riku," Mickey said, as I sighed. "Maybe not. But _they_ were. I was the reason Naminé went off that night, I was the reason Xion convinced Roxas to destroy her, I was the reason Roxas lived a lie, and I was the reason Kairi lost her heart,"' I said, as Mickey frowned. "They all wanted to help Sora, just like you. They wanted to help their friend, and they're not gone, they're still in your heart," Mickey said, as I placed my hand over my heart. "Was it possible, Mickey, that Naminé could _feel_ near me?" I asked, as Mickey shrugged. "Much about the Nobody's is still unknown. I suppose it's possible," Mickey said, as he turned his attention back towards the creaky bridge. "I'm going to go see Sora, are you going to join us soon?" Mickey asked, as I nodded my head. Mickey then smiled and jumped off the root I was sitting on. He then walked off, back towards the main island where the others were. "Hey Riku, mind if I join you?" Kairi asked, as I shook my head. I could hear her footsteps as she walked over and sat down beside me. "You okay? You weren't at the bonfire with us, and you've been quiet since you and Sora returned," Kairi said, as I frowned. "Yeah, just have a lot on my mind," I said, as I looked down. "I met her ya know, Naminé. On a pathway to Destiny Islands when I was with Sora, she-she mentioned you," Kairi said, as I looked over at her. "She did?" I asked, as Kairi nodded. "She asked if I knew what all you had done, and she explained how bad you felt about everything. She then said that she wanted me to give you something, whenever I saw you again," Kairi said, as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. "I promised her I would," she said, as she handed me the piece of paper. "Thank you, Kairi," I said, as she smiled. "Come join us soon," she said, before she got up and began to walk away-leaving me alone on the small island with the note Naminé wrote me.

As I unfolded the sheet of paper, I could feel my hands trembling as my heart beat sped up. I slowly unfold the note, as I began to read the note.

_No matter what the time, _

_We'll always be together_

_Because you're by my side_

_The light known as 'you' finds me_

_In the middle of the night._

_ I loved you from the first time I saw you. It took my forever to pluck up the courage to start talking to you and relax near you. Whenever I was with you, I was so scared because you were the one person I wanted to impress, to be myself near. There were times I pushed you away, thinking it was better for us but really it's because I didn't know what else to do. I screwed up. I didn't want to **feel** the way I did for you, because that made me different. Can you understand? You pushed me away to punish me for being a Nobody, and even though you finally came around,, it was horrible. It was so horrible because, really, I'd die for you in a heartbeat. That's why I left you that night. I love you. I love you so much it was killing me. I left you thinking it would help, but the longer I was away from you, the worse I began to **feel**. But after everything I've been through, after meeting Roxas, and Sora, and Kairi-II know you'll be safe and loved. You have amazing friends, and they'd do anything for you. They want you to be happy, so forgive yourself and be happy with them. Know that I did what I had to do because I wanted to protect you, and because I love you. _

_Love, Naminé _

After I read the letter, I felt frozen in place. I could feel the cool wind blowing, and I could feel the wet tears falling down my face-but I felt as though I couldn't move. "Naminé, if only you had waited, I could have figured out something. I loved you too, and I still do, You hear that? I love you too," I said, as I looked down at the letter. I then wiped away the tears and folded the letter back up. I then looked over at the beach, at everyone smiling and laughing. _**I know you'll be safe and loved. You have amazing friends, and they'd do anything for you. They want you to be happy, so forgive yourself and be happy with them. Know that I did what I had to do because I wanted to protect you, and because I love you.**_ The words from her letter echoed in my head, she did for me, what I had tried to do for Sora and Kairi. "Someday Naminé' , I'll find a way to bring you back, you-Roxas, Xion, I'll make sure you guys can have Hearts, and be like us. Till then, I'm going to take your advice and try-okay?" I said, as I stood up and folded the letter up. I then slipped the letter into my pocket and walked back over to the main island where the others were.

"You okay Riku?" Sora asked, as I looked over at him and Kairi. "Yea, for the first time in a long time," I said, as I sat down beside Sora. "Where are we in our story?" I asked, as Tidus smiled. "He was telling us about Twilight Town, and about Roxas and Naminé'," Tidus said, as Kairi smiled. "I think Riku can do a better job of telling us about them, what do you say Riku?" Kairi said, as I smiled over at her. "Naminé' was unlike anyone I've ever met," I started, as I began to tell my own tale, and for the first time, I realized how lucky I was to have met her, and how much she changed my life.

* * *

**A/N: Oh wow-the last Chapter. Eek. It was SOOO hard for me to write the ending, like-really hard. I hope everyone likes the ending, i tried to end it on a slightly happy note. With the possibility of maybe a sequel if i ever wanted to type on [tehe]. So, thank you to everyone who has read/rated my story, i'm so excited people liked what i have written. And if given the chance, check out my other story-Broken Hearts && Torn Up Letters. Till next time :D**


End file.
